HTF Boys School
by Minami Yuri
Summary: Flaky being a young genius graduated early from college, she is now pursuing her dream of becoming a teacher. Flaky got a job at Happy Tree Town but the job she got was for an all boys school and she was the only female in the whole school. What happens when everyone suddenly falls in love with Flaky? My first fanfic, hope you all enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Acceptance of an offer

" P-P-Please, I-I'll do anything... j-just...p-please find a way..."the girl with large ruby eyes begged to the man sitting across the table. Her long spiky hair slightly covering her teary-eyed face which helped her maintain her composure from completely losing it. She was shaking uncontrollably letting some of her dandruff fall on the ground.

" Ms. Flaky,you may have the skills and the potential but you are much too young and also the way you act isn't really helping much either, so I really can't do anything to help you" Flaky had really lost all hope and it wasn't her fault that she was so timid. Beads of tears started forming in her eyes, she begged one last time hoping to get a chance.

The man just simply sighed and stood up, Flaky watched him as he headed towards the phone. Flaky couldn't hear who he was talking to and what they were talking about so she took the time to compose herself. Flaky took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. She rested her face on her hands and started to breath in and out to stop herself from shaking.

The man came back to her wearing a big smile on his face. Flaky lifted her head up then looked at him she readied herself for what he was going to say, she put on a brave face but she was still shaking uncontrollably.

" Ms. Flaky, as I have told you we wouldn't be able to accept you in this school..." Flaky shuddered and she started tearing up again. The brave aura she made was gone in an instant and she started to slowly lose her composure again. " but... my friend outside town will love to have you in his school " Flaky stopped her crying and stared at him wide-eyed a small smile slowly appearing on her face.

She watched him as he took out a piece of paper and wrote down an address. She wiped her tears away and stared at him. He handed her the paper and Flaky slowly took it. He smiled at her and wished her good luck, Flaky slowly stood up and thanked him. She took another look at the paper and at him before leaving.

Flaky just stood outside his room and took one last look at the paper before heading home. She held the paper close to her chest and she started to tear up again but now beacause of joy. She was finally accepted to a school after 2 long years, she couldn't help but think to herself

" _Finally... "_


	2. Chapter 2: My New Blue Friend

**Author's Note:** yay! Chapter 2 of my first fanfic this deserves a round of applause * people clapping * thank you for reading my story. To all splendid fans, splendid will now make an appearance * more clapping * anyways enjoy the story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own htf it is a property of mondo media the only thing I own here is the story that I have put them in and if ever, the OC's

**Warning:** story may contain violence, bad languages, sexual preferences, rape/ molestation.

* * *

Flaky finally arrived at Happy Tree Town after driving for the past 3 hours. After being offered a teaching job at one of HTT's school, Flaky immediately bought a house there and packed up everything. She felt thrilled to finally have job, yes, she was only 16 yrs. old but she felt happy since she can finally start her dream. Flaky was driving around town trying to find her house, while driving she couldn't help but think about her family in London, they were so proud of her the moment she told them the news. Flaky felt happy that she had a very loving family, her thoughts were stopped as she came across a simple two-floor house.

Flaky took a look at her address then at the house. A big smile formed on her face, as she examined it. It was simple and plain but the front yard was spectacular, flowers were blooming everywhere and Flaky felt happy that starting now she would be living there, she went out of her van and took a deep breath, the town was peaceful and Flaky liked that, her being timid and all. She was just about to unload her van when she suddenly saw a big blue blur and before she knew it her van was empty. Before Flaky could even utter a word a tall guy appeared in front of her. Flaky screamed and fell on her butt.

She stared at him, slowly examining him. He was a tall boy not far from her age, his blue hair slightly covering his handsome face. He was wearing a red mask showing off his beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket covering his white shirt, he had on blue jeans and a pair of blue converse. Before Flaky could even speak he helped her to her feet." You must be new here... my name's Splendid, I live right next to you" Flaky slowly followed his hand with her eyes as he was pointing to the house next to her. Flaky looked at him again, he was wearing a big smile on his face. " y-yes... m-my name is F-Flaky " Flaky said to him her voice was shaky.

Flaky took another look at her van then she looked at him. " w-what did you just do? " He scratched the back of his head then started chuckling " I helped you move in " Flaky just stared at him then she started giggling. Splendid was surprised at her reaction and a blush was slowly appearing on his face " W-what's so funny? "

" nothing... I'm just happy. I just thought this place couldn't get any better, but actually it can, since Splendid is a hero " she finally stopped giggling and she smiled sweetly at Splendid " Thank you for the warm welcome " Splendid blushed making his face as red as his mask. Splendid felt something weird inside him and his heart started beating faster when he saw Flaky smile. He quickly hid his face using his hand. " y-y-yeah... d-don't mention it " He said his voice was shaky and a bit hard to understand.

Flaky smiled at him and thanked him one last time then she headed towards her house, she was just about to go inside when she heard Splendid call out to her. Flaky slowly turned around and listened to what he was about to say." Welcome to Happy Tree Town and since we don't really get many people here I just wanna ask... What brings you here? " Splendid asked, still avoiding eye contact with Flaky because of his blushing face

" t-the truth is I got accepted in one of the schools here so I thought, why not? " Flaky said feeling happy when the thought of her teaching job came to her mind. She saw Splendid made an 'o' expression on his face. " So you'll be a new student at Tree High Girls Academy..." Flaky was about to say to him about her teaching job when they were interrupted with a yell.

" SPLENDID! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO TO MY MP3?! " Flaky looked at Splendid's house the moment she heard it, she quickly looked at Splendid with a worried look. " don't worry that's just my stepbrother, he's not so bad once you get to know him..." Splendid said reassuringly " anyways I gotta go and see what's bugging him. Hope you enjoy it here Flaky "

Flaky just watched him as he flew back to his house. Flaky giggled first before going inside her house. Finally, Flaky felt at home.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** I guess you're all wondering where's the school. Don't worry it'll appear soon but first I want to make Flaky meet all of the guys and gals before the school chapter so anyways just wait and i'll make sure to do it as fast as possible.

Also, the HTF characters are all humanized in anime versions

please Review and I am also open to Criticism


	3. Chapter 3: Identifying the Twins

**Author's Note:** BAM! Here's chapter 3! Lifty and Shifty fans get ready! anyways... if you're reading this thanks for reading my story and thank you for being patient until the school chapter comes. Sorry if I have some wrong grammars and I hope you enjoy this story

**Disclaimer: **HTF is a property of Mondo Media. The only thing that belongs to me is the story I put them in and if ever the upcoming OC's

**Warning:** May contain Violence, Bad languages, Sexual Preferences, Lemon, Rape/Molestation

* * *

_Flaky ~_

I carefully examined the house, everything was in complete order, it was just how I wanted it to be. A small smile appeared on my face, I felt happy that I have a very nice neighbor and he's a hero to top it all of. I started giggling to myself again when his image came up in my mind, his mask was really funny but it still suits him. I started to give myself a tour, it was amazing Splendid really organized everything, even my fridge was organized.

" _Off to the second-floor..."_ I did an explorer kind of poise before laughing at myself, I really felt happy here, it was silent and relaxing. I made my way up to the second-floor, I had two guests room at the end of the hall and my room was close to the stairs and to the bathroom. I opened the door to my room and it was beautiful, the room had a simple lavender color and the bed was huge. I examined the room and notice one of my boxes was unpacked, I made my way to it and opened it, it revealed my under wears and some of my nightgowns. It was really nice of Splendid to not move this box though he may seem weird he was still a gentleman.

I went downstairs and made my way to the backyard, it was as spectacular as the front. Roses, Tulips,Orchids-many flowers were all in bloom and there was a swing attached to tree, it fitted the scene. I felt myself tear up a little at the sight, it was just so beautiful. " Maybe I should try meeting the other residents " I walked out of the house then locked the door. I glanced at Splendid's house and smiled before I walked away.

After walking for an hour, I decided to take a break. I saw a nearby bench then sat down. I took a deep breath then started to take a nap when I was suddenly interrupted with a hand on my shoulder. I yelped and jumped off the bench. I hid my face using my hands then I suddenly heard laughing and talking.

" See, I told you she's new " I slowly lifted my head and saw a beautiful girl with short pink hair and pink eyes, actually she was pink everything! Her clothes, shoes, bag, even her lipstick was pink. The only thing different was the big red bow on top of her head. The one she was talking to was taller and much more feminine she had beautiful long blue hair tied at her side to a ponytail, she was wearing a blue-dress and she had a necklace with a pine tree shape.

" Ummm... " I quickly caught their attention and they looked at me, I summed up all of my courage before talking to them " N-N-Nice to meet you... I-I'm Flaky" my voice was shaking and I started to shake again, my dandruff falling on the ground, I closed my eyes tight as if I was about to get attacked. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw them both exchanging looks before looking back at me with big smiles on their faces

" Nice to meet you Flaky, I'm Petunia " the one with the blue hair said, her voice was beautiful and she was really graceful

" Hey Flaky! I'm Giggles " the one with the pink hair said while shaking my hand furiously. My hand felt weak after the handshake which made me whimper but I don't think she heard me. Instead, she just talked to herself. Petunia ignored her then looked back at me.

" don't mind her, she's just really excited to have someone new in town..."

" hey petunia! " she was interrupted by Giggles' high-pitched voice.

" help me out I need to plan the party " I just simply watched them while they were talking about a party. After what seemed like forever they turned their gaze back at me .

" Flaky, tomorrow meet us at the park 'kay? " Giggles said as she held my hand. I just simply looked at her confused but I still nodded my head slowly. A big smile suddenly formed on Giggles' face then she grabbed Petunia by the hand " Sorry, Flaky but we gotta go... plan your..." she didn't finished her sentence she just giggled then ran away dragging Petunia along with her.

I let out a deep sigh " _just what was she planning? "_ I was worried at first but I let it go. I looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. I stood up then walked back to my house. The only thing I can think of while walking home was what Giggles was planning. I took another deep sigh before I put my key on the lock.

" _I hope nothing bad is gonna happen tomorrow..."_

* * *

_Normal~_

Flaky was just about to open her door when she heard something crash inside her house. Flaky got worried so she threw open the door and quickly went towards her room. She threw the door open and there she saw two guys with messy dark- green hair, they looked alike, they were twins. Flaky slowly turned her gaze to what they were holding, they were holding the precious gifts her mother gave her before she died. The one on the left was holding her ruby necklace, her sapphire ring,and her emerald earrings, the one on the right was holding her diamond gold watch and her most prized possession: her mothers golden ruby locket which had her mother's photo inside.

" w-what are you doing?! give those back! " Flaky yelled but she was shaking and beads of tears were forming in her eyes. She was scared. The two boys looked at each other then started laughing. Flaky felt vulnerable then she started to tear up. " fine, we'll return to these to you... " she heard the one on the left said " but... let's first play a game " the one on the right said. " A-a game? " Flaky was starting to get confused

" Yep! A guessing game, my name's Lifty " the one on the left said " and this guy is Shifty " he pointed to his brother on the right. " now, we'll keep on turning and changing our places and when we stop you'll guess which is which " Shifty said to Flaky. Flaky felt herself shudder there was no way she could guess it right they were completely the same, nothing was different. Flaky looked at them intently as if examining them then she suddnly smiled " Okay " Flaky felt confident, she took a deep breath then she readied herself.

They both put down the jewelry before they started to shift and turn, this way and that, they were laughing as they did so. Flaky was starting to get dizzier and dizzier every time they switched, before Flaky could even get anymore dizzier they both stopped. " NOW, WHO AM I? " they both asked her in chorus, they were confident that they wouldn't be found out.

Flaky just smiled sweetly then pointed at the boy on the left " you're Lifty " then she points to the right " You're Shifty "

Everything became quiet, the twins stopped their laughing and looked at each other and smiled before looking at Flaky

" …...You're right... " they both said in chorus. They both looked at Flaky wide-eyed and confused " How... did you...know?" they both said again. " Because I know " Flaky just giggled and smiled to both of them.

She stood up and made her way to her closet, the twins just watched her in awe. No one has ever gussed it right not even Lifty and Shifty's parents can guess which is which. Without realising they both started tearing up. Flaky went back to them she was holding a green fedora and a green striped scarf. She went to Shifty and put the fedora on his head.

" Here, you can keep this " Shifty just stared at her then suddenly blushed, Flaky wiped his tears away using the sleeves of her long sweater, Flaky simply smiled then went to Lifty. She wrapped the scarf around his neck and smiled while wiping his tears away " you can keep this, too " Lifty blushed then hid his face with the scarf while Shifty was lowering the fedora on his face to hide his blush.

" Now, people can recognize which is which " She giggled and smiled at them. Lifty and Shifty both looked at each other then back at Flaky. They slowly went towards her then hugged her " Thank you " they both said, Flaky was starting to get suffocated but decided to hug them back and laughed " don't mention it! "

They both released Flaky from the hug and helped her fix her room which they thrashed. They both apologized to Flaky before heading out. Flaky waved at the twins who were standing across the road before closing the door. Lifty and Shifty just stood in silence while looking at her house.

" Hey... Lifty... " Lifty looked at his brother who was holding his fedora " what? " Lifty started to play with his scarf. " are you feeling what I'm feeling? " they both looked at each other both their faces were red " yeah.. " Lifty answered dreamily. They both grinned and took another look at Flaky's house. " I'M IN LOVE" they both whispered and slowly walked away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Bam! I finally finished it. Anyways, I know you're all wondering why Shifty has no hat. Well, I need to do that to make the romance happen so deal with it

anyways, flaky take it from here

Flaky: * bows her head * please review


	4. Chapter 4: Redheads in love

**Author's Note:** Ka-Bam! HAHA! Chapter 4 is here! To all Splendon't fans get ready! * Girls jumping* okay okay, settle down people. Thank you to all who are reading my fanfic. Don't be afraid to review and criticize my fanfic I can take the criticism and also since i'm new and this is my first fanfic, your reviews would mean a lot to me. Anyways, enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HTF it belongs to Mondo Media

**Warning:** This fanfic may contain violence, bed languages, sexual preferences, lemon, rape/molestation

* * *

Flaky was peacefully sleeping in her bed when she was awoken by the loud ringing of her alarm clock. " alright, alright..." Flaky turned the alarm off and brought herself out of bed. She made her way to the window and stared out dreamily enjoying the view " _maybe I should try meeting new people again_" Flaky giggled at the thought she might meet Giggles again, she was hyperactive but she was fun to be with. She made her way to the bathroom, she removed her night gown completely exposing her naked figure, she had a petite body and that's the way she likes it to stay. She filled her tub with water before entering, the water felt cold at first but she suddenly felt relaxed.

After a while, Flaky went out of the tub and wrapped her body with a towel. She looked at herself in the mirror before heading out. She made a slight smile then frowned, she remembered Petunia and Giggles from yesterday, they were beautiful unlike her, she had long spiky red hair covered with dandruff and she wasn't really that feminine. Flaky let out a deep sigh then went to her room. As Flaky got out of the bathroom she noticed her window was open and she heard rustling outside. Flaky slowly took a peek outside her window and saw a red haired man at the bottom.

" ouch... " He was scratching his head with his hand. " ummm... are you alright? " He slowly lifted his face up then looked at Flaky. He looked exactly like Spendid but he had red hair and red eyes, he also wore a mask but it was blue. Flaky watched him as he lifted himself up and flew upwards.

" yeah, I'm alright... I was opening your window to greet you when something hit my head and I fell. Nice to meet you I'm Splendon't, Splendid's stepbrother" He smiled at her and Flaky just stared at him in awe, he also had powers like Splendid. Flaky remembered that Splendid had a stepbrother. " Enjoying the view " He said playfully and Flaky blushed deep red then looked away " i-i'm sorry " She heard him chuckle, she looked at him again and she puffed her cheeks. He was completely different from Splendid he was more playful and he liked to tease her. Splendon't looked at her again then he blushed before looking away.

" ummm... I suggest you get dressed " Flaky suddenly realized that she was only wearing a towel, a blush suddenly appeared on her cheeks. " umm... you can come in if you want, i-i'll just get dressed " Splendon't looked at her then smiled, he nodded then flew back down. Flaky immediately closed her window and got dressed. She put on her black top and her favorite red sweater, she wore her black skirt and her black socks which reaches up to her knee, she put on her red converse before she brushed her hair trying to get some of her dandruff off of her head.

Flaky quickly went towards the back door and opened it, she saw Splendon't sitting on the swing. " umm... Splendon't if you'd like to you can join me for breakfast " Splendon't looked at her and smiled, he nodded then flew towards her. Flaky started preparing bacon and eggs while Splendon't sat at the table. " hey, I didn't get your name? " Flaky looked at him then she smiled " M-My name's F-Flaky " her voice was shaky, she always feels nervous every time she introduces herself. " hey, something's burning " She followed her gaze to where he was pointing then she noticed that the bacon she was frying got burnt.

Splendon't sat across the table laughing his ass off. Flaky lowered her head in embarassment as she served him the burnt bacon. Flaky sat across him, she was still ashamed to lift her head up, Flaky was starting to tear up. Splendon't stopped laughing and noticed Flaky crying,he looked at his plate then started eating. Flaky saw him eating the burnt food " d-don't! Y-you might get sick! " Splendon't finished eating his food then smiled at Flaky " It was delicious "

Flaky suddenly blushed and thanked him. " sorry... " Splendon't looked at her then sighed " don't be...it's better than Splendid's cooking" he chuckled. Out of the blue they both heard Splendid's voice " I HEARD THAT! ". They both looked at each other and started laughing. Splendon't stopped laughing then glanced at her, she was still giggling and she had a beautiful smile on her face. Splendon't felt something weird inside him and his heart started beating faster. Flaky stopped her giggling then looked at him " w-what? "

Splendon't blushed then looked away " n-nothing... you're coming to the party right? " Flaky was confused " what party? " " the party Giggles planned for you something like a welcoming party... you're coming right? " he looked at her with big puppy-dog eyes. Flaky just nodded, she couldn't resist his begging eyes. Splendon't chuckled then he stood up " I'll see you later then "He said while heading for the back door. Flaky just watched him as he flew outside of her house.

Flaky suddenly thought to herself and let out a sigh. _" what to do? I'm not good with people... a welcoming party huh "_ she took a deep breath then stared at the ceiling _" what do I do? "_

* * *

_Splendon't~_

I made my way out of her house then started flying towards nowhere. I just wanted to be alone, I stopped midway and I was still floating in the air. "_ what's this feeling?"_ I put my hand to my chest and I felt my heart beating faster and faster when images of Flaky came to my mind. I slapped myself in the face to try and pull myself together, but to no avail. She was flooding my mind until I remembered what she looked like only wearing her towel, I suddenly blushed then punched myself in the face. I flew back home and lied down on the couch.

I tried to doze myself to sleep but to no avail, Flaky just kept appearing on my mind. I put my hand on my chest again and it was beating faster than before. I opened my eyes then looked up at the ceiling, a smile appearing on my face before I closed my eyes again. _" I'm in_ love..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sha-Bam! Haha! chapter 4 completed! * people clapping * thank you! thank you! I proudly introduce Splendon't

Splendon't: please review * smiles *

Flippy:...

Me: what's wrong?

Flippy: when will I appear?

Me: soon...

Splendon't: ahem! * we both look at him *

ME, Splendon't and Flippy: Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5: The bloody welcome

**Author's Note: **Ba-bam! Chapter 5! and I know you've all been wondering where's Flippy? Where's the gore? Well, in this chapter he'll finally make an appearance * People applauding and cheering * thank you! Thank you! Also, I would like to say sorry to my readers, for the past chapters it was all just regular mushy love but in this one I promise to give you more. Also, thank you for reading my fanfic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HTF it is a property of Mondo Media

**Warning: **This chapter may contain violence, bad languages, sexual preferences, lemon, rape/molestation

* * *

After having a talk with Splendon't, Flaky went out for a walk in the park. She arrived at the park after 30 minutes of walking, the park was beautiful it was huge and there was a beautiful lake in the middle. Flaky walked around the park, she was enjoying the peacefulness of the park. Flaky stopped and stared at the beautiful scene, the sun was shining brightly and its reflection can be seen on the lake making the lake look even more beautiful. The birds were chirping on the trees and the grass danced as the wind blew on it.

Flaky couldn't help herself so she started tearing up " it's so beautiful " " I know " Flaky jumped and screamed she turned her head to see a man lying down on the grass, he was looking at her he had a small smile on his face. She watched him as he sat up and he motioned her to sit next to him. Flaky took a deep breath then she wiped her tears away, she slowly went towards him then she sat next to him. " are you new here? " flaky turned to him and nodded.

Flaky couldn't stop herself from blushing after all, he was handsome, he had green hair and some of his bangs was slightly covering his emerald-green eyes, Flaky can see that he was taller than her but their age weren't far from each other. He was wearing an army jacket over his black shirt, he had camouflage pants and combat boots. He had dog tags around his neck and he had a green beret on top of his head. " nice to meet you... I'm Flippy " Flippy smiled and held his hand out. " N-N-Nice to meet y-you... I-I-I-I'm F-Flaky " her voice was shaky and her hand heated up when their hands met, he slowly shaked Flaky's hand then smiled again.

She watched Flippy look at the lake again, she slowly looked back at the lake and she felt herself calm down a little. She couldn't stop herself from heating up, her heart was beating really fast and she couldn't seem to relax. " Hey, Flaky... not to be rude or anything.. but why did you moved in here? " Flaky looked at him then she smiled remembering about the teaching job she was offered. " I got accepted in one of the school's here, so I thought why not? " Flippy simply nodded and lied down." so, did you joined the army? " Flippy nodded then showed a weak smile " I quit the job when I became a sergeant " Flaky made an 'o' expression then everything was silent again.

Flaky took a glance at her watch and her eyes widened " Oh crap! " Flippy looked at her with a questioning look " what's wrong? " He sat back up again, there was a hint of worry in his voice. " I'm going to be late for the party..." she looked at Flippy then smiled holding his hand " You wanna come with me? It'll be fun! " Flaky said with a big smile on her face.

Flippy frowned and looked away " I don't think that'll be a good idea " Flaky held his hand close to her and she made a puppy-dog face imitating Splendon't. " Pllleeeaaassseee... " Flippy glanced at her then he blushed, feeling defeated he ruffled her hair then chuckled " alright, alright " She giggled along with him then smiled at him.

They both stood up and headed towards the north side of the park. Flaky saw Giggles running towards her. " FLAKY! " she jumped then hugged Flaky which made them both fall on the grass. ' G-Giggles...c-can't... b-breathe " Flaky said between pants. Giggles quickly let her go and helped her stood up. Giggles noticed that Flippy was with her, the big smile on her face slowly fading away. " h-hey, Flippy nice of you to come, How is _he_? " Flaky can feel the tension around them and this made her feel uncomfortable "_ he's _been doing fine and I can control him better than before... I think " Flippy said with a hint of sadness on his voice.

Flaky wondered who was this _he_ person they were talking about but she removed the thought when she saw Giggles smiling again and she started dragging them towards the others " HEY GUYS! They're here! " Everyone stopped talking then looked at the three of them, Flaky noticed their smile slowly fading away. Giggles put a thumbs up and everyone sighed, Flaky got even more confused, she was just about to ask Giggles when she was interrupted with a popping balloon.

Flaky yelped but immediately calmed down, she noticed that everyone was staring at something in horror. Flaky felt herself shudder, she was afraid to turn her head around. She took the courage and carefully turned around, before she came face to face to it she felt a sharp blade cut the side of her cheek. " **_oops, I missed_** " she screamed then touched the cut that was on her face.

She lifted her head and she saw Flippy holding a bowie knife, but something was different, his emerald-green eyes were now bright neon-green. He had an evil grin on his face and his voice sounded sadistic. Flaky started to tear up and tremble " F-flippy? " she watched him as he looked down at her ruby-red eyes with his neon-green ones, it was as if he was looking into her soul. He put on an evil grin in his face "**_ no, doll... the name's Flipqy_** " he was then interrupted from Giggles screaming.

Giggles was silenced when Flipqy throwed his bowie knife at her hitting her throat. Her blood spilled all over the grass " **_Shut the FUCK up Bitch!_** " everyone started running away. Flipqy looked at Flaky "**_ stay there, doll... if you try to run away I'll kill you. So be a good girl and stay_ **" Flaky didn't know what to do she just nodded and Flipqy gave her a big grin then patted her head " **_That's my girl_ **"

He quickly grabbed his bowie knife out of Giggles' throat making her cut bigger. He started running towards Petunia and he pulled Petunia's hair. Before Petunia could even scream, Flipqy slashed her eyes using his bowie knife then left her bleeding to death. He licked the blood off of his knife then gave a sadistic laugh before running towards the guy with yellow hair.

He grabbed him by his bunny-eared jacket then opened up his stomach, he took his intestines and tied it into a knot before throwing it to a boy with violet hair and big teeth. He started strangling the violet-haired boy with the other guys intestines until his face turned blue. The one with the yellow-hair died from lose of blood and Flipqy's eyes were now glowing with excitement.

Flaky just watched in horror as Flipqy killed each and everyone of her friends. Flaky couldn't help herself, so she started throwing up at the sight. She couldn't take it anymore, she held her knees close to her and she buried her head to her hands. Flaky could hear their screams and cries of pain, she felt so worthless she couldn't even do anything to help them. Flaky started crying again until she heard footsteps coming her way. Her heart started beating wildly, it felt like it was hitting her rib cage every time she felt her heart beat.

She slowly lifted her head up to see Flipqy covered in blood. He lowered himself to her level and he put his fingers on her chin forcing her to look at him. Flaky felt her body shudder when she saw him covered completely in blood, his eyes started glowing when the moon shone on him, his evil grin was still on his face. " **_did you enjoy the show doll?_** " Before Flaky could answer they both heard Splendid and Splendon't.

" Hurry up fat ass! I heard Giggles scream! HURRY UP! " Splendon't was screaming to his brother " I'm going as fast as I can! so be quiet! " Flipqy looked at Flaky then he carried her bridal style. " **_we're getting outta here, doll_** " He smiled sadistically again and Flaky couldn't do anything. She just hold onto his shirt tightly when he started running towards the woods.

" _this is gonna be one hell of a night... "_ Flaky taught to herself while looking at Flipqy's sadistic grin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** hohohoho! i finally finished chapter 5! this deserves a round of applause * people applauding *

anyways, sorry if the gore is just simple, after all i'm just a beginner and this is my first fanfic. soo... Flipqy take the lead * motions Flipqy

Flipqy:* started to write the message using Giggles's blood "

**Review or DIE!**

Flipqy: * laughing sadistically *

Me: * sighs * please review


	6. Chapter 6: Love after the Kill

**Author's Note: **Ha-Bam! Chapter 6! hu-ha! Anyways, thank you for everyone for being so patient until the school chapter comes, and thank you for reviewing ( yes, it's only 1 review but it means a lot to me, so , thanks ) Enjoy the Chapter and sorry if my grammar might be bad this is my first fanfic, after all

**Disclaimer: **Htf Doesn't belong to me, it's a property of Mondo Media

**Warning: **this fanfic is Fiction M. It may contain violence, bad languages, sexual preferences, lemon, rape/molestation

* * *

Flipqy was running deep inside the woods while carrying Flaky in his hands. Flaky just watched him when he suddenly stopped. He looked to his left then to his right then brought his gaze back straight to the woods. He walked towards the bushes and placed Flaky down, Flaky felt scared. Was he going to kill her?torture her or maybe even worse? were the only thoughts that keep on coming in Flaky's mind. Flaky suddenly yelped when Flipqy lowered himself to her level and stared at her with his bright neon-green eyes.

"** Be a good girl and don't even fucking think about moving, don't even say a word... if you do... "** He placed his bloody knife to her neck " **you'll see red tonight, got that?** " Flaky frantically nodded, she couldn't do anything she was completely terrified at the person that was in front of her.

She watched Flipqy hide in one of the trees as if he was waiting for somebody, when Flaky suddenly heard two familiar voices. " Damn it! We wasted our time! I can't believe we're gonna be late for the welcoming party! "" damn that Lumpy, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't get caught! " Flaky's eyes suddenly widened. It was Lifty and Shifty. " F-Flipq...!"Flaky silenced herself when she saw Flipqy glaring at her. Flaky held her knees to her chest and started crying, she couldn't do anything again, she felt so worthless.

Flipqy waited for the twins to come in view, then he charged. He pulled Shifty by the hair making him open his mouth wide, as in REALLY wide! " say ahh! " then Flipqy ripped Shifty's upper head off leaving his mandible and the rest of his body separated from him. Lifty stared in horror and screamed when his brother's corpse fell on him. He tried to escape but his brother was too heavy. Flipqy laughed sadistically before grabbing Lifty by the neck.

Flipqy's evil grin grew wider when he saw Lifty's eyes staring at him in horror, he was even crying. Flipqy was about to drive his knife into Lifty's skull when he suddenly felt something warm behind him. " N-N-N-No... P-P-P-Please...stop.. F-F-FLIPPY! " His eyes widened before he could even realize that Flaky was hugging him from behind. His bright neon-green eyes was slowly changing back to his emerald-green ones. Flippy was now back in control but it was too late for Lifty, he suffocated to Flipqy's death grip. Flippy quickly removed his hand from Lifty's throat and hugged Flaky. " I-I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry " Flippy hid his face in Flaky's shoulders and started crying. " I-it's alright, i-it's alright, we can f-fix this, It's alright " Flaky said while patting him in the back, Flaky couldn't stop herself from tearing up as well. After a few minutes, Flippy broke the hug and avoided meeting eyes with Flaky " I-I'll take you home " Flaky just simply nodded and they both stood up.

They both walked towards Flaky's house without saying a word to each other. They were both looking on the ground until they arrived at her house. " t-t-thank you f-for walking me home " Flaky said loking at Flippy, he was still looking at the ground. Flaky could tell that he was depressed " umm...thank you " Flippy quickly lifted his head up and stared at Flaky. He was surprised to hear those words come out of Flaky's mouth, especially after all that happened, he was expecting her to say ' sorry, but I don't want to be with you ' or ' Get away from me, you monster! ' but instead she thanked him.

Flippy's jaw opened-wide and his eyes widened, they both just stared at each other until Flippy finally broke the silence " W-why...? " Flaky smiled sweetly and touched his cheek, she wiped the tears that was now falling at the side of his cheek using her thumb " because... even after doing all those, Flippy still didn't kill me and stayed by my side until the end. Also, I know it wasn't Flippy who was doing that because the first time we met, Flippy was really kind and sweet... " Flippy just stared at her with awe his tears kept on flowing whenever he heard Flaky's kind words " I know Flippy isn't a monster, that's why if you have any problems about whatever you're dealing with now, just come to me and I'll help you. " Flippy couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, she was the first person to actually think of him as a regular human and not as a monster, a beast or a demon.

" w-why...? " Flaky smiled again and pulled Flippy into a hug " because we're friends " she started giggling and Flippy hugged her tightly letting himself cry in Flaky's arms, he felt so alive, so happy to finally have someone accept him for who he was. Flaky broke the hug and helped Flippy compose himself. Flaky gave Flippy one last smile and wiped his tears " See you tomorrow, good night Flippy " Flippy showed a weak smile then waved her goodbye " yeah, goodnight to you too " Flippy watched Flaky enter her house and closed the door, he brought his hand to his chest and felt his fast heartbeat, He smiled to himself and his cheeks started to redden.

_He was in love..._ Flippy walked away from Flaky's house feeling good about himself.

* * *

_Flaky~_

I entered my house and closed the door behind me. I leaned at the door, my heart was beating fast and my cheeks were a red as my dandruff covered hair. "_ I-I-I can't believe I just did that!_ " I cupped my cheeks and started pacing around my room "_what to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? "_ I couldn't believe myself, when did I have so much courage in me. I stopped pacing and took a deep breath and I closed my eyes trying to regain my composure. Images of Flippy kept on flooding my mind... his smile, his face, his beautiful emerald-green eyes, his tall figure, his deep masculine voice, his breathing, even those beautiful neon-green eyes were mesmerizing. Flaky opened her eyes slowly and she can feel her heartbeat going faster and faster by the minute, her breathing was hard and she felt faint. " _I-Is t-this... love...?"_

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone started ringing, I quickly made my way to it and brought the phone to my ear " Y-yes? " I said my voice was shaky "hello? Is this Ms. Flaky? " I heard an old man's voice at the end of the line " Yes, w-who is this? " I asked " this is Mr. Pop, the principal of the school, I'm just calling to remind you that you start your job tomorrow, you do have the address right? " I suddenly remembered that I still need to get ready " Y-yes, I still have the address a-and t-thank you for reminding me... " Flaky paused then smiled " ….also, t-thank you for the job " I heard chuckling across the line " don't mind it, anyways, go to my office first and i'll give you a tour around, have a goodnight " " y-yes! T-thank you very much! " I heard him put the phone down and a smile suddenly appeared on my face.

I quickly went upstairs and changed my clothes into my night gown and I brought myself back to bed. My smile wouldn't disappear from my face and I went to sleep.

" _Finally... "_

* * *

**Author's Note: **woohoo! chapter 6 finished! also... the next chapter is the long-awaited school chapter! * people cheering and applauding * anyways, please review

*flipqy suddenly appeared then wrote on the wall using his blood soaked hands *

**Review or Die**

* Flipqy grinning evilly*

Me: * sighed * Please review


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting the Staff

**Author's Note:** Le-Bam! Chapter 7 here and it is none other than the long-awaited... SCHOOL CHAPTA! * people applauding and cheering * Thank you! Thank you!

Enjoy the Chapter

**Disclaimer:** HTF is a property of Mondo Media and it does not belong to me

**Warning:** This fanfic is Fiction M, it may contain violence, bad languages, sexual preferences, lemon, rape/molestation

* * *

Flaky was combing her hair in front of the mirror trying her best to remove as much dandruff off of her as possible. Today was a very important day for Flaky, it was the start of her teaching job. She tied her hair into a ponytail and put on some slight make-up to make herself look more professional. She stood up and took a look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her black slacks and she had a black necktie around her white short-sleeved blouse. She gave herself a big smile and quickly went out.

_At the School~_

Flaky was shaking wildly as she sat at the chair, she was waiting for the principal in his office and Flaky was nervous, what if he quickly fires her? or what if he laughs at me? or what if he tells me that I can never be a teacher? Flaky felt a sting in her chest at the last thought. Flaky didn't want to lose this job, it was what she loved most of all. Flaky sighed then frowned, she yelped when she suddenly heard the door open. Flaky stood up and showed a weak smile to the man. He looked really young, he had light brown hair and eyes. He was well built despite his age, He was wearing a red polo shirt that was tucked into his pants. Flaky sat down when he did and Flaky could feel her heart beat faster by the minute.

He handed her some files then he smiled " here you go, Ms. Flaky. I expect so much from you... Good luck! " Flaky stared at him confused and wide-eyed " W-what? " He tilted his head, his smile was still on his face.

" Is there something wrong "

" I-I-It's just that... I-I-I... t-t-thought..." she was interrupted when he suddenly started laughing. " If you were expecting me to give you a strict interview...then, I hate to burst your bubble but I already hired you as a teacher the moment I heard about you " He smiled then gave Flaky a pat on the head. " Don't worry too much and focus on your teaching " Flaky could feel herself slightly tear up then she started to show a smile.

" T-thank you, Mr. Pop " "please, just call me Pop " Flaky nodded and looked at the files on her hand. " umm.. " Flaky raised her head and loked at Pop. " not to be rude or anything Flaky... but are you aware of this town's curse? " Flaky stared at him for a moment then her smile slowly faded, she looked down and slowly nodded. " That's good...have you seen any... you know...deaths? " Flaky felt herself tearing up when memories of last night quickly flooded her mind " Y-y-y-y-yes, t-t-t-too many f-f-for o-o-one night " She started crying. She heard him sigh and pat her head softly. " Don't worry, it may be painful but sooner or later, you'll learn to live with it... all the residents did... " Flaky was still crying with her head down.

" Let me guess, it was Rose that told you about this town " Flaky quickly raised her head, she stared at him wide-eyed and confused " H-How did you know m-my mother's name? " Pop smiled " we used to study in elementary school together... and because of her attitude, I just guessed that she told you all about it" Flaky nodded and showed him a weak smile. Flaky heard the door open, so she quickly wiped her tears away. She saw four people enter his office. " Ms. Flaky I'd like to introduce to you the staff ". They were four men, one guy had light blue hair, he was wearing earrings that looked like a moose's horns. He was really tall, he was wearing a blue shirt over his lab coat. His name was Lumpy, he was the School's nurse and the Science teacher.

The other guy had long blue hair, he wore an eyepatch over his right eye and he had a hook on his right arm. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt and he was wearing some kind of pirate hat. His name was Russell and he was the English teacher. The other guy was slightly blind, he was wearing dark sunglasses and he wore a purple turtleneck, he had purple hair and he has a small mole on the side of his cheek, Flaky noticed he was carrying a walking stick. His name was The Mole and he was the School janitor.

The other guy had a weird air around him, He wore a monacle on his eye and he had Dark green hair that was tied into a short ponytail. He was wearing a dark green polo shirt tucked into his pants, he was well built and really tall but not as tall as Lumpy. He had a whistle around his neck and he wore white gloves on his hands. His name was Mr. Pickles he was the School's gym teacher. Pop said to Flaky that despite Mr. Pickles' looks he was actually really strong and great in sports. Flaky slowly stood up and greeted them. They all greeted her back and took their files from Pop then they left the room. Flaky just stared at the door when they left.

" Maybe you should get going too, Flaky... Class starts in... " Pop looked at his watch "...now" the bell suddenly rang. Flaky felt herself heat up, she was nervous and afraid to face her students, what if they insulted her? What if they didn't listen to her? Or what if they suddenly bullied her like she was one of their classmates? Flaky felt herself getting dizzy until she felt a hand on her shoulders. She turned her head and saw Pop giving her a smile. " I can see you're nervous so I'll help you get started...come on, let's go to your class. Flaky felt herself relaxed when Pop said that, she followed him as they went out.

Flaky was standing outside of her class waiting until Pop called her in. She looked up and saw the sign ' _Class 1-A '_ Flaky felt her heart beating faster and faster every time she heard Pop speaking inside. Flaky took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure " Please come in! " that was her cue. Flaky opened the sliding door and went to the center of the room, her gaze was focused only to Pop when she suddenly heard some familiar voices calling out to her.

" FLAKY!? " Flaky turned her head slowly, Her eyes widened and she felt her jaw drop. Without knowing, the stuff she was carrying fell to the ground and she felt her knees shake like crazy.

" Y-You..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **YEESSS! finished!...with this chapter! anyways, I know you're all wondering why Russell didn't have wooden legs...well, because I don't want him to have wooden legs it might make this story go nowhere but don't worry I won't be changing anything with Handy... if that's what you're getting worried about. Cub take it from here

Cub: * stares at you with cute puppy dog eyes * Pwease R-review


	8. Chapter 8: Smile

**Author's Note: **Wa-Bam! Chapter 8 making an appearance! I don't know if at the last chapter I left you with a cliffhanger or not, I'm not really sure. Anyways, thank you so much for viewing my story and Please enjoy

**Disclaimer: **HTF is a property of Mondo Media and it does not belong to me ( even if I want it to be mine )

**Warning: **this fanfic is fiction M, it may contain violence, bad languages, sexual preferences, lemon, rape/molestation

* * *

Flaky stared at Splendid, Splendon't, Lifty, Shifty and Flippy. They were all standing with wide eyes and their jaw was open. But that wasn't the reason why Flaky was surprised, the moment she turned around all of her students were boys.

" y-you're all boys! " Pop ordered the five boys to sit down then turned his attention back to Flaky. " Didn't my friend tell you that this is an all boys school there are no co-ed schools in this town " Flaky shook her head furiously, Pop just chuckled and gave Flaky a pat on the head. " Good luck, Ms. Flaky " He exited the room and left Flaky alone in a room...full of Boys. Flaky took a deep breath and introduced herself. She was still shaking when she faced all of them " N-Nice to meet a-a-all of y-you, M-M-My name's F-F-F-Flaky " Flaky's voice was shaky she could feel herself getting dizzier and dizzier every time she said a word until she felt somebody hold her shoulders. She turned her head around and saw Splendid behind her.

" Just relax, everyone here is really nice " He said to her with a smile and a slight blush on his cheeks. " Flaky took a deep breath and relaxed herself " T-thank you, Splendid " Splendid gave her one last smile and flew back to his seat. " umm... I-I'll be in charge of both Math and H-history classes, I'll also be the advisor for this class" " TEACHER IS SOOO CUTE! " Lifty and Shifty both yelled at the same time. Flaky suddenly turned as red as her hair, her students noticed and they started laughing and joined Lifty and Shifty " Teacher is so adorable " All of them yelled in chorus, Flaky was starting to feel uncomfortable and embarrassed, she felt herself tearing up. Everyone suddenly turned silent when Flippy slammed his fist on his table " Would you all shut the fuck up!, Can't you see you're all being a big pain in the ass! " they all stared at Flippy in horror then they lowered they heads. Flaky looked at Flippy and mouthed the words 'thank you' to him, Flippy noticed then smiled at her.

He was the regular Flippy, he didn't have those sick neon-green eyes like yesterday.. Flaky felt relieved and started taking their attendance. Flaky noticed some of them were at the party . There was Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, Nutty, Handy, Mime, Cro-Marmot and the five others. Flaky took her History book and opened it to a certain page " open it to page 51, we're going to discuss about World War I " Flaky noticed that everyone was staring at her in both shock and in horror. " What's wrong? " everyone exchanged looks but no one looked back " ummm..I don't think that's a good idea " Sniffles said while raising his shaking hand slowly " W-wh..." before Flaky could ask him a bowie knife suddenly went through Sniffles' head. Flaky stared at Sniffles' corpse wide-eyed then she tried to scream but she was interrupted when a gloved hand covered her mouth.

" **don't scream doll, we wouldn't want any teacher come in here, especially that Pickle guy...** " Flipqy placed his lips to Flaky's ear "**Did you miss me, doll? Cause I missed you so much **" He licked Flaky's ear making her flinch, Flaky felt herself tearing up. " Hey, you ass! Let go of Flaky! " Flipqy looked at Splendon't and Splendid with a bored expression. " **Well, if it isn't the Super idiot brothers, how do you want me to kill you today? Kryptonut to the heart, lungs, skull or to make you feel even more pain right at your balls? **" Flipqy started chuckling, he let go of Flaky " **Stay there doll, I'll deal with you later **" Flipqy was about to take his bowie knife out of Sniffles' head when he noticed that it was gone, Flipqy started to examine the whole room then he took a deep breath "**well, well, well, looks like somebody here just stole my knife... **" Flipqy suddenly showed an angry expression his sadistic smile disappeared into a frown "**LIFTY AND SHIFTY IF YOU DON"T FUCKING RETURN MY KNIFE IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS I"M GOING TO KILL EVERY FUcKING PERSON HERE! STARTING WITH FLAKY! ** " that last remark made Flaky cry, she started shaking again, she couldn't do anything she was too scared. She looked at both Splendid and Splendon't and she noticed that they were also afraid of him.

It was the first time they actually saw Flipqy angry, he was always smiling with his evil grin and this was really the first time he showed true rage even Splendid and Splendon't started trembling. " **1...2...3...**" Flipqy slowly made his way towards Flaky with every count"** 4... "** Flipqy grabbed Flaky by the collar and stared at her with his neon-green eyes, their eyes met and Flaky could feel herself shaking even more, she was terrified of him. " wait! " Flipqy turned around and he felt a knife go through his stomach, He coughed blood and immediately let go of Flaky. Flipqy removed the knife from his stomach then started laughing like a mad man. "**Good job, fuckers...now...DIE! **" he quickly ran towards Lifty who was running away. He grabbed hold of his left hand then pulled him back making him hit the wall, Lifty fell on the floor, he was coughing blood.

Flipqy sat on him then sliced his back until he saw his spine. Flipqy grabbed his spine then removed it from his body. Flaky stared in horror as she watched Lifty die, everyone else was the same, they were too afraid to move. Flaky quickly looked at the two heroes " SPLENDID!SPLENDON"T! DO SOMETHING! " Flaky yelled making the two get a hold of themselves. They flew towards Flipqy and attacked him. Flaky thought that it was finally over when they were all lying on the ground. There was blood all over the place, Flaky finally felt herself relax when something moved. Flaky felt herself trembling again when she saw him standing up with an evil grin on his face. He walked towards her then pulled her hair making Flaky fall on the ground "**Come on doll, we still have some unfinished business to take care of...** " Flipqy looked at the others and flashed them a smile. "** I won't kill you all... for now... so consider yourselves lucky and think about how I'm going to kill you all when I return **" Flipqy snickered then left pulling Flaky by the hair.

* * *

Flipqy opened the door to the nurses office then he went inside. He threw Flaky to one of the beds making her yelp. Flaky rubbed her head in pain, she could still feel her hair being pulled. Flaky watched Flipqy when he was looking around the room before he went towards her and lie down, he was groaning and holding unto his stomach. Flaky went closer to Flipqy and sat beside him on the bed " umm.. F-F-F-Flipqy...d-do y-you n-need h-help? " Flaky closed her eyes then covered her face with her hands. Flipqy slowly turned around then saw Flaky in her form "**stop that...I couldn't do anything to you right now "** Flaky slowly put her hands down and looked at him. He was really in pain, he was losing blood fast and he was starting to breath heavily. Flaky stood up then looked around for anything to help Flipqy

She finally found a medical kit under Lumpy's table then she quickly went towards Flipqy. Flaky placed the medical kit down and sat at the nearby chair. Flaky opened the kit and took out the things she needed. " ummm...I-I need to remove y-your s-shirt, s-s-so... " Flipqy looked at her then slowly sat up, Flaky helped him remove his jacket and his shirt leaving only his dogtags on. Flipqy slowly lied down and continued on staring at Flaky. " umm..t-this m-might hurt " Flaky slowly put alcohol on his wound, Flipqy growled in pain. " I-I-I'm Sorry! " Flaky said loudly, tears were falling from her eyes. Flipqy looked at Flaky then touched her face with his hand, he used his thumbs to wipe her tears away " **Stop crying and...** " Flipqy was interrupted when the door suddenly opened.

Pop and Mr. Pickles went in and run towards Flaky. Pop took Flaky by the hand and moved her away from Flipqy. Mr. Pickles went towards Flipqy and he was carrying a baseball bat. Flaky realized what they were planning " W-wait! D-Don't! P-P-Please! " Flaky couldn't go towards them, Pop wasn't letting her go. Flaky was now crying and she wanted to help Flipqy. " _You're very lucky, Ms. Flaky is a kind teacher..._ " Mr. Pickles told Flipqy with a bored expression. Flipqy looked at Mr. Pickles then at the struggling Flaky, she was crying and her hand was trying to reach out to him. Flipqy slowly closed his eyes " **Let's just do this fast... **" there was a hint of sadness in Flipqy's voice but only Mr. Pickles heard him. "_would you like me to give her a message? _" Flipqy stared at the ceiling then chuckled "** It's not like I'm dying for good... but... **" He took another look at Flaky "**... tell her...to smile **" Mr. Pickles nodded and slammed the bat to Flipqy's head, he was now dead. Flaky eyes started to widen and she felt her whole body shake. Pop let her go and Flaky just slide down to the ground, her legs were weak, her whole body was, she stopped crying but the pain in her chest wouldn't fade away.

It was weird, she has seen many deaths and yet she couldn't take this one. She stared as Mr. Pickles went towards her. He gave her a weak smile "_His last words for now... was smile_ " Flaky felt the pain in her chest sting even more her tears started coming out of her eyes again. Even though she knew he was going to be alive and well again tomorrow, the pain just won't leave her chest.

' _Flippy... '_

* * *

**Author's Note:** awwww! Flipqy was really sweet in this chapter, thank you all for reading the story

also, I won't be able to post for awhile since I will be going on a trip for 2 days and I need to write a script for our play. if some of you don't know, i'm still studying and it's hard to post everyday since I still have school. so, I expect you all to be patient. Mr. Pickles take it from here

Mr. Pickles: * bows down then raises baseball bat * _Please review_


	9. Chapter 9: The Upcoming Competition

**Author's Note:** Woohoo! I'm back! Anyways, I'm now back from the trip and I am not feeling so good but I didn't want to upset you so I tried my best to make this chapter. Anyways, thank you all for reading my fanfic and please review

**Disclaimer:** HTF is a property of Mondo Media and it does not belong to me

**Warning:** this fanfic is Fiction M, it may contain violence, bad languages, sexual preferences, lemon, rape/molestation

* * *

Flaky was sitting quietly at the sofa in the staff room, she could hear the others talking about today's events in the other room. "_ I have placed all of...what's left of them in the white room _" She heard Mr. Pickles' voice. Flaky wondered what they were talking about, she slowly walked towards the door and she listened carefully. " Thank you Mr. Pickles, Thank you as well, Mole, thank you for cleaning the class and the infirmary " Flaky heard Pop's voice but she didn't heard The Mole's. Flaky listened as they kept talking about Flippy, they even suggested that he get suspended or maybe even expelled. " we can't do that even though Flippy has problems, Flippy is one of the smartest students in school, I don't really want to expel that boy " Flaky felt relieved that Pop was really forgiving, she even heard the others agree with Pop.

" Yar! Let's just believe in Ms. Flaky, it looks like she can help that boy " Russell said and the others agreed with him. Pop looked at the door then smiled " What do you think, Flaky? " Flaky jumped then slowly opened the door, she was looking at the floor than she slowly nodded. "I-I'll do it! " Lumpy patted her head and he smiled at her "If you need any help, don't be afraid to come to us " Flaky raised her head then smiled at them " T-Thank you very much...umm... " Pop tilted his head " What is it, Ms. Flaky? " " What's a white room? " Pop smiled then nodded at Lumpy " A white room can only be found under the schools of HTT, It's locked tighter than anything around the world, it can only be opened by a few people in this school... "

Flaky listened carefully as Lumpy explained it to her " this is where we put the corpses of the students to heal, they heal faster in the white room... they go back to life when the bell rings... it can be the fire alarm, the lunch bell, and when class ends... If a student die after the dismissal bell then we can no longer put him in there... " Flaky made an 'o' expression then nodded " Is that all you needed to know, Flaky ? " Flaky nodded at Pop then smiled " you can all go back to your classes " They all looked at Pop then bowed " Thank you very much " One by one they left the room " Oh! Ms. Flaky! " Flaky turned around then looked at Pop " You can wear casually like the students do, you're still young so I think it's better if you enjoy yourself " Flaky smiled " T-Thank you very much! " Pop smiled back then Flaky left the room.

_~ Lunch Time_

Flaky sat under the tree while eating a sandwich, she wanted to avoid going to the cafeteria she already had enough attention for one day, she couldn't stop thinking about them especially him. Flaky sighed then yelped when Shifty suddenly appeared in front of her " yo! Can I sit with you? " Shifty was slightly blushing and he looked depressed " O-Okay " Shifty sat next to Flaky then looked up at the sky " W-what's wrong, Shifty? " Flaky said looking worried, she stared at him then patted his back. Shifty sadly chuckled then looked at Flaky " Sorry... we weren't able to help you, we thought we can stop him if we took his knife but it only made it worse... " Flaky sighed then patted his back " Y-you didn't do anything wrong, i-if it wasn't for you, F-Flipqy could have killed the whole class " She gave him a weak smile then patted his head " Thank you " Shifty smiled back then drank his soda. Flaky was about to take another bite out of her sandwich when she saw Splendid, Splendon't, Lifty and Flippy coming towards them.

Flaky dropped her sandwich then ran towards them, she gave them all a big hug which made them fall down. They all looked at Flaky then started blushing. Flaky broke the hug and they all stood up. But lifty fell down again when Shifty gave him a bear hug. They all laughed and helped them up. " It's good that you're all alright...but where's Sniffles? " Flaky asked " He went to the infirmary to get some sleep, he said his head really ached " Splendid said to Flaky. Flaky looked at Flippy " How's _he_ doing? " Flippy showed a weak smile then he scratched the back of his head. " He's finally quiet and I don't think he'll be coming out anytime soon " " _**Don't bet on it!** _" Flipqy yelled in Flippy's mind. Flippy ignored him then looked back at them. Flaky smiled then dragged them towards the tree " Let's eat! " They all smiled then followed Flaky.

" hey, I got a word from Pop that there will be an all around class competition next month " they all stared at Flaky then showed a weak smile " ...and I also heard that your batch keeps getting last place " They all lowered their heads, they felt embarrassed that Flaky knew about that " That's why... " Flaky was interrupted when the bell rang. They all picked their stuff up then headed to class.

_~ Class 1-A_

Flaky looked at them seriously then told them about the upcoming class competition, she saw all of them hide their faces in embarassment. Flaky sighed " I don't really see any problems with this class... so why do you guys keep gtting last place? " They all lifted their heads then slowly looked at the five boys at the back. Flaky let out a deep sigh ' _Figures.. _' she thought to herself. " What's wrong with them? " Handy stood up then explained everything to Flaky. " Splendid is good in sports but he's mostly clumsy, Splendon't doesn't join the competition, Lifty and Shifty always cheat and Flippy always flips out and also, we're not really that good in academics " Handy sat down then Flaky sighed, she looked at the five boys who were trying to avoid her look.

Flaky thought for a while then smiled at them. " Alright, how about his.. " They all slowly lifted their head up looking puzzled and curious to what Flaky was about to say. " What if I told you that if you guys win the competition I'll treat you all to karaoke " They all exchanged looks then looked back at Flaky " Can we drink alcohol or beer? " Lifty and Shifty shouted at the back. Flaky sighed then nodded " Fine, but not too alcoholic " Everyone smiled then started talking " WE'LL DO IT! " they all yelled and Flaky smiled. " Well then, let's start with our math lesson" Flaky felt thrilled, they were all paying attention to her and they were really serious about winning.

Class ended and Flaky oticed that none of them were leaving, they were just whispering in their seats " What's wrong? Class is over " They all smiled at Flaky then left " Nothing's wrong " Splendid said then gave Flaky a pat on the head. Flaky was curious to what they were planning so she decided to follow them. Flaky followed them towards the gate when suddenly somebody grabbed her hand. Flaky slowly turned around then saw Giggles, Petunia and a girl with violet hair. She turned around then they were nowhere in sight, Flaky sighed then looked back at them.

" Why didn't you tell us that you were teaching here? " Giggles said pouting " S-sorry " Giggles sighed then gave Flaky a big smile. " Want to join us? " Flaky tilted her head " for what? " Giggles giggled " we're going shopping, silly, every girl needs new clothes " Flaky pouted then lowered her head, she didn't really liked shopping, she was happy the way she was. " sorry, but... " " NO BUT'S! You're coming with us whether you like it or not" Giggles interrupted Flaky then dragged her towards the mall. Flaky sighed then followed them, she looked up at the sky then wondered

' _what are the boys up to?..."_

* * *

**Auhtor's Note: **Bam! I did it! anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter is short and crappy but like I told you I'm feeling sick. Lammy take it from here_  
_

Lammy: P-Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Run or Bang!

**Author's Note: **thank you all for reading my fanfic and thank you very much for the reviews. Sorry if I didn't update as fast as last time but like I told you I have school. Anyways, please enjoy the story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HTF it is a property of Mondo Media

**Warning: **This fanfic is Fiction M, it may contain violence, bad languages, sexual preferences, lemon, rape/molestation

* * *

Flippy groaned at his chair when they arrived at the cafe. He didn't really like being with so many people especially the hero idiots. " Alright! Everyone settle down! " Splendid yelled ' _speak of the devil... '_ Flippy thought, he took a sip out of his coffee then looked out the window, trying to ignore each and every one of them " Before we talk about the competition, we need to think of a place to gather everyday " " Why not Flippy's place? " everyone became silent then Flippy suddenly coughed. They all turned their attention to the twins. " We need a place to gather not a place to die " Splendon't said. Everyone chuckled and Flippy just took another sip from his coffee.

" Why would you even think that's a good idea? " Cuddles said while drinking his latte. " We've been to Flippy's house when he first moved in... " Flippy coughed again then looked at both Lifty and Shifty. " It's actually huge, it's like a mansion! " they both ignored Flippy and looked at everyone. They all thought for a while then exchanged looks, after a while they smiled then looked at Flippy with pleading eyes. " Hey, Flippy can we... " " NO! " Flippy slammed his fist on the table, interrupting Handy. Everyone got closer to Flippy " PLEEEAASSEE! " Flippy sighed then gave in anyway.

* * *

They all arrived at Flippy's house after a short walk from the cafe. Flippy opened the gate then climbed the stairs, he looked behind then sighed " You guys coming or what? " Everyone just stared wide eyed at Flippy's house, it was HUGE! They all looked back at Flippy then slowly followed behind. Flippy unlocked the doors then entered with everyone. They all made their way to the gazebo at the backyard. " Flippy, I always knew your family was rich but I didn't expect you to be THIS rich " Cuddles said while looking around. Flippy chuckled then sat down " hey... Flippy... thanks for helping out " Splendid said, Flippy smiled then nodded.

" OKAY! Let's discuss the competition and enough talk about the house! "Splendon't yelled then everyone listened carefully. " As usual, the competition will consist of tests in both sports and academics... in academics there'll be a Math and Science test for everyone... " everyone groaned except Flippy and Sniffles. " … and the tests in sports are still unkwon since it changes everytime...so... what now? " Splendon't finished and everyone started talking to each other. After what seemed like forever for Flippy, they finally decided the way they handle their afterclass sessions. Sniffles was in charge of the academics and Flippy, Splendid, and Splendon't were in charge of sports. Everyone groaned at the thought of Flippy training them when suddenly out of nowhere they heard a gun shot.

Everyone became silent and they heard chuckling. " **Sup' **" they all stared at Flipqy in horror while some started to tear up even Splendid and Splendon't were silent. Flipqy laughed this time and everybody looked at him puzzled. Flipqy stood up then fixed the beret on his head. He grabbed something from his bag then put it around his neck, it was whistle. Everyone just stared at him still silent and confused. Flipqy blew the whistle "** Get your fat asses up and stand! We're gonna start! **" everyone quickly stood up and looked evn more puzzled. They all exchanged looks then Sniffles raised his hand, Flipqy looked at him then nodded ' W-what exactly are we gonna do? ". Flipqy growled " **your training, duh! **" they looked even more confused. ' why wasn't Flipqy killing them? Why was he helping them? And why the hell does he care? ' was the only thing they thought about. Flipqy sighed then blew his whistle, everyone suddenly stand in attention and Flipqy started playing with his whistle.

" **if you're all wondering why I'm helping you... well, first of all ' I ' hate losing, I want to torture Flaky, I want to torture you guys and most of all if I train you now... the more fun it is for me if I kill you after ** " Flipqy grinned then everyone sighed. Despite the fact Flipqy was going to gain more from this they wanted to win and for the first time Flipqy was going to help. Flipqy blew his whistle again then pointed at the mountain. "** You all see that... that mountain belongs to me and I want all of you to run to the top and run back down... **" he pointed at Splendid and Splendon't " **No flying, no super speed, no NOTHING! Just run... **" they both nodded and groaned. Flipqy pointed at Lifty and Shifty " **No cheating just plain running **" Lifty and Shifty both nodded then groaned. Flippy pointed at Sniffles " ** No gadgets just run **" Sniffles nodded then groaned.

Flipqy grinned feeling contented then blew his whistle again " **after warming up here, I want you all to carry your stuff then run **" everyone groaned then sighed. They all started warming up and Flipqy just played with his bowie knife. After warming up, they were all ready to run "** oh yeah!... **" they all looked at Flipqy " **If I see anyone of you disobey me... **" Flipqy revealed his sniper rifle and his binoculars then flashed a grin " **Bang **" He chuckled and everyone nodded frantically. Flipqy blew his whistle and everyone started running. Flipqy snickered then lied down on the grass. He was looking up the sky and thoughts of Flaky suddenly flooded his mind. Flipqy groaned and punched himself then took a deep breath. He closed his eyes then went to sleep.

* * *

Flaky groaned when Giggles started handing her a ton of clothes to try on. " umm... Giggles... it says you can only bring 3 clothes in when changing... " Giggles ignored her then kept on looking around the store. the girl wiht violet hair patted her shoulder then helped her carry some of the clothes. " nice to meet you I'm Lammy... you must have met my brother in school... " Flaky smiled then thanked her " Does your brother study there? " Lammy laughed " No, he's Mr. Pickles " Flaky made an 'o' expression then turned her attention back to Giggles " Don't worry, she's always like that... and every store in this mall knows Giggles... so when it comes to clothes she's special to them " they both giggled when Giggles suddenly handed Flaky more clothes. " There... try those on... Petunia! " Petunia came back with a ton of different shoes. she handed it to Flaky then smiled " Try these on later after trying the clothes on "

Flaky groaned " I don't really need all these clothes and I don't think i'm comfortable with some of it " The three exchanged looks then back at Flaky " Flaky, a girl needs clothes to impress a boy and these will all suit you... trust me " Flaky sighed then went inside the changing room. Flaky was about to change her clothes when she suddenly heard a gun shot, she yelped and covered her ears. Petunia opened the door and hugged Flaky " Don't worry, it was just some creep shooting some birds... relax " Petunia patted her and Flaky stopped shaking " t-thank you " She showed a weak and Petunia patted her head. " we'll wait for you, kay? " Flaky nodded then Petunia left.

Flaky tried on her clothes then looked at the mirror, her eyes widened and a small smile appeared on her face. It actually suited her and Flaky felt somewhat comfortable wearing the dress. She showed it to them then tried n the others. After a few hours, the four of them went to the cafe. " I didn't expect Giggles to only buy these few clothes " Lammy aid then they all giggled. Giggles puffed her cheeks " well, it's because the shopping was meant for Flaky and not me " Flaky giggled, she didn't expect to buy clothes either but she did in the end. They all kept on talking until it was dark outside. Flaky drove them all home then she drove towards her place. Flaky suddenly thought of the boys on her way. she parked her car then took a deep breath

' just what are they doing? '

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally! I finished chapter 10! * people clapping * thank you! thank you very much!

thank you for reading my fanfic. Flipqy take it from here

Flipqy: * blows his whistle * **REVIEW!**

Me: * sighs *Please review


	11. Chapter 11: Fast Training

**Author's Note: **wa-Bam! The invention of chapter 11 is now accomplished! thank you all for the nice reviews because of you guys I just want to keep on writing and writing and writing until I the end! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter

**Disclaimer: **HTF does not belong to me it is a property of Mondo Media

**Warning: **this fanfic is Fiction M, it may contain violence, bad languages, sexual preferences, lemon, rape/molestation

* * *

Flipqy was looking through binoculars while eating his food. " Flipqy... should I cook for your friends too or not? " Flipqy's mother asked, she was cooking barbecues and it was already dark outside. She was beautiful and tall, she had dark green hair that was tied into a ponytail, she had neon-green eyes and pale white skin. "** don't... they won't be down until morning...**" Flipqy snickered when he saw them still running for their lives. " Flipqy...did you warn them about our pets? " Flipqy grinned " **oops...** " His mother sighed " I'll leave the food here... i'll be back later to give you some blankets " Flipqy nodded then looked through his binoculars. His mother left and Flipqy waited for them to meet the Orso pets.

Flipqy stood up then went back, he was holding a megaphone. " **Hey! Slowpokes! **" they all stopped running and tried to find where Flipqy was. " **Don't stop running and make sure you come back here by morning!... also watch out for the family bears!** " Flipqy turned off his megaphone then looked through his binoculars. He grinned when he saw them panicking ' **_weaklings _**' Flipqy thought. He ate his barbecue then lied down on the ground. He was about to sleep when he heard them screaming, he sat up then look through his binoculars. They were being chased, Flipqy laughed his ass off then lied back down.

He was watching the night's sky and images of Flaky started flooding his mind. Flipqy punched himself in the face but to no avail. Flipqy groaned then punched himself in the gut but to no avail. Flipqy brought his hand to his chest and he could feel his heart beat every time Flaky came to his mind. He could feel himself getting hotter and hotter and he was breathing heavily, he sat up and covered his face with his hand. ' **_What the fuck is happening? _**' Flipqy thought then he lied back down. He kept on turning until he finally went to sleep.

* * *

Flipqy woke up and saw his mother coming towards him with a picnic basket. He turned his attention towards the mountain and he saw Splendid and the others running towards him, they were injured and breathing heavily, their clothes were tattered and eyes were swollen. They stopped in front of Flipqy then fell down " Damn you, Flipqy! " Splendon't yelled then he lied down. Flipqy chuckled then applauded " **I didn't expect you all to live... **" Flipqy chuckled then looked at his mother who was preparing the food. He looked at them " **I'll only give you all 5 minutes to eat then 10 minutes to take a bath and change... after that we're going to jog to school... **" they all immediately sat up " WHAT?! " they all yelled in chorus " **Start! **" Flipqy clicked the timer then went towards the mansion while the others immediately ate their food.

They managed to finish on time then they all jogged to school, they were all still breathing heavily and they felt tired but they couldn't stop they were afraid of Flipqy. Flipqy was jogging behind them and he was carrying a bowie knife and a pistol. They continued jogging until they arrived at school, when the bell rang they immediately went to class... because of Flipqy's orders.

* * *

Flaky entered the room and she was wearing the dress Giggles bought for her. It was a white dress with a big red belt, it was short but not too short. She was wearing her red doll shoes and she tied her hair with a white ribbon. When she entered,she saw them sleeping. Flaky sighed then slammed her books in the table making them wake up. Flaky sighed then continued with her lesson, everyone was having a hard time paying attention because of Flipqy's training, half of them ended up sleeping. All throughout the whole day half of them were asleep and some of them struggled to stay awake. When the bell rang they went to Flippy's place for another one of Flipqy's war training sessions.

This kept happening until there was only 3 days before the competition.

* * *

Flaky was starting to get annoyed, all of them were either tired or sick of school. Flaky slammed her fist in her desk and everyone suddenly woke up. " It's been 2 weeks and all of you are acting weird! What the hell were you all doing!? " they were all surprised at Flaky's sudden outburst, they all exchanged looks then looked back at Flaky. " There's no..." " SHUT UP CUDDLES! " Flaky interrupted Cuddles " TELL ME THE TRUTH! " Flaky felt herself shaking and beads of tears were forming in her eyes. " Flaky... don't worry...you'll soon find out " Splendon't said reassuringly.

" when..? " they all smiled " IN 3 DAYS! " the bell suddenly rang and they all rushed outside. Flaky stood at her place wide-eyed until she suddenly realized what they were plannng. She smiled then giggled ' so that's it...' she thought.

She packed up all her things then went towards Petunia's place as planned... by them. Meanwhile, the boys were having a tutorial session by Sniffles at Flippy's house. After one mind blowing after class lesson they started training... again. " **Hurry it up! **" Flipqy yelled then he blowed his whistle.

One after another they experienced a military-like training from Flipqy and a mind blowing after class lesson from Sniffles for three days.

The day finally came for the competition, they all readied themselves and went towards the school.

' _This was it!... _'


	12. Chapter 12: y-you!

**Author's Note: **say hello to chapter 12! anyways, sorry, if I rushed the training in the last chapter...but I really needed to...so deal with it! Thanks for reading my story and thank you for the nice reviews. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **HTF is a property of Mondo Media it does not belong to me

**Warning:** this fanfic is Fiction M, it may contain violence, bad languages, sexual preferences, lemon, rape/molestation

* * *

They were all sitting in their stations while waiting for Pop to start the competition. " ARG! When is it gonne start?! " Lifty yelled " soon..." Shifty said. They were all ready for the competition, half of them were studying and half of them were warming up. Flaky went towards them with a smile on her face " You guys ready? " They all smiled back then nodded. " That's good... good luck " She went towards the other staff leaving them back to what they were doing. " Attention! " they turned their attentions at Pop then listened " We're going to start the class competition and I'm happy to see that ALL of the students are competing... " Flippy sighed " Let's all have a fair fight!... " everyone stood up then readied themselves " Let's do this! " Splendid yelled

The first competition was a 1500-meter run, Splendid went to the starting line then he canceled all his powers. " START! " Mr. Pickles shot the gun and the runners started running. But Flaky wasn't looking at Splendid instead she was looking at Flippy, she could see him grinning. Flaky gulped then she felt herself tremble. She saw him slowly raise his head up...his eyes were neon-green but something was weird...he wasn't doing anything, he was just sitting down. Flaky stared at him wide-eyed when she suddenly saw them all cheering. She looked at Splendid, he won, Flaky smiled then she turned her attention back at Flipqy...he was gone!

Flaky was about to tell Pop when she felt a hand on her shoulder...she slowly turned around then she saw Flipqy with a bored expression " **sit still will ya!... I'm not gonna do anything **" Flipqy walked away leaving Flaky dumbfounded. She just sat back down then tried to focus on the games. They were amazing, they were all winning... Handy, Cuddles, Toothy and Mime won the soccer match, Cro-Marmot won in swimming, Nutty won in the flexibility test, Sniffles won in the scavenger hunt and the only thing that was left was the Baton pass and the One man hunt. Flaky gulped when she saw the competitors.

Lifty, Shifty, and Splendon't were gonna run in the Baton Pass but that wasn't what worried Flaky... Flipqy was in the one man hunt, Flaky felt herself tremble ' _why! In all of the challenges why did he join 'that' one! _' Flaky thought, she bit her lower lip then she started shaking. Lumpy patted her head and showed her a smile " Don't worry... I'm sure everything will go well " Flaky showed a weak smile then nodded. They all won in the Baton Pass and Flaky felt really happy...they were in the lead and the only thing left was the one man hunt and the class test. Flaky sighed then she suddenly saw Pop calling for her, she went towards him " Flaky before we start the last competition, I want you to do me a favor... " Flaky smiled " Sure...what is..." Before she could do anything Pop put her in a sack then carried her in a room.

Flaky felt herself tear up then she started shaking ' _what the hell was happening_? ' She thought then she suddenly heard Pop " I'll leave her to you...please be ready in an hour " " Yes~ " Flaky felt herself tremble, she was scared. Before she could do anything, she was suddenly out of the sack. She turned around then her eyes widened " y-you...! "

* * *

" we're going to take a 10-minute break then we're going to start the class test...then after an hour we'll start the hunt " Pop said while holding his mic. Flipqy and the others lied down on the grass " I'm so tired! " Lifty said " yeah, right... Flipqy has done worst to us " everyone laughed at Shifty's remark and so did Flipqy. Flipqy looked over at the teacher's stations and he noticed that Flaky was gone. " **hey! **" the others looked at him with a questioning look. " what? " Handy asked " **where's Flaky? **" they all looked at the teachers stations then exchanged worried looks " Maybe she's in the bathroom...you know, Flaky is a girl " they all chuckled and Flipqy sighed " **maybe...** " He glared at the staff then lied down.

The test started and they were all given one hard equation. They all stared at the board wide-eyed " What the fuck is this? " Splendon't yelled. Pop chuckled " Ms. Flaky gave us this hard equation which she solved when she was just 7 yrs. old...none of us could solve it but she said that ' you need to think like a child to solve it' so it was impossible for us... " Pop passed the mic to Russel " Yar! That's right... so we decided to only give this test to you...good luck ye landlovers! " all the students turned their attention back to the board. Splendon't and the others looked at Sniffles " can you solve it? " " n-n-no... " they felt defeated when they suddenly heard Flipqy chuckling. " **so that's it!...** " they all looked at Flipqy " what? Did you get it? What's the answer? " Flipqy grinned " **There ' is ' an answer just not a** number "

They all exchanged looks then watched Flipqy while he was writing something in a piece of paper. He went towards the teacher's station " **here **" Pop took his paper then smiled at him " I don't know if your answer is correct since Flaky isn't here... you can go back to your station then rest " Flipqy nodded then turned around " also, say hello to my sister for me " Flipqy looked back at his uncle then nodded before walking back to the station. " well...were you correct? " Nutty asked while sucking on a lollipop " I won't know until Flaky comes back... ". They all sighed " what did you write in the first place? " Splendon't asked

Flipqy looked at them with a bored expression then he sighed " **first of all...that equation wasn't an equation in the first place, it was just used as a cover to hide the real problem...** " " how did you know? And what does being a kid have to do with it? " Sniffles asked " **you needed to be small to see it... while you were all panicking about the problem, I sat down in front of the board then I saw the question...** " " what was the question? " Toothy asked, Flipqy grinned " **It's just a simple ' how do you do? '… that's the question. **" they all looked at him wide-eyed " THAT WAS IT! " they all yelled in chorus. " **yea... I just wrote in the paper ' i'm fine ' **" Flipqy chuckled. They all lied down on the ground looking tired " we took a 72- hour after class lesson in both math and science only to be given a question ' how do you do ' " Splendid said then they all groaned. Flipqy laughed his ass off then lied down. He watched the clouds trying to ignore the others.

' **_where are you, Flaky?_ '**

* * *

**Author's Note: **bom!bom!bom! somebody help Flaky, now!

Mystery person: please review ~


	13. Chapter 13: Now in control

**Author's Note: **Chapter 13 is now making its appearance! Thank you for reading my fanfic and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **HTF is a property of Mondo Mdeia it does not belong to me

**Warning: **this fanfic is Fiction M, it may contain violence, bad languages, sexual preferences, lemon, rape/molestation

* * *

Flaky was looking at herself in the mirror while eating some sandwiches. She was about to take another bite when the door suddenly flew open, Flaky turned around then smiled " Shall we get started? " Flaky laughed " Don't treat me like I'm one of your students, anyway put on these clothes then i'll help you with your hair and make up " Flaky finished her sandwich then stood up " Alright...and Lammy, you didn't have to put me in a sack just for this " Lammy laughed " sorry, I just wanted to see you surprised " Flaky giggled then went behind the curtains. " you're really lucky Flaky, to always be surrounded by boys... " Lammy said dreamily " not really... and even if I do like one of them...I can't since i'm a teacher " Lammy sighed " you're right "

Flaky got out of the curtains and Lammy stared at her with a big smile on her face " You look beautiful ~ " Flaky looked away blushing " Lammy...I don't think...i-it's too short ". Flaky was wearing a white p.e. t-shirt and red matching short shorts with red converse. Lammy giggled " oh hush! It suits you...now sit on the chair then i'll help you fix your hair " Flaky sighed then sat down. Lammy started brushing her hair brutally, she was trying to remove all of her dandruff, Flaky was in pain...she could feel her hair being ripped off from her scalp. Flaky was about to cry when Lammy suddenly stopped " there... " Flaky looked at the mirror wide-eyed. All of her dandruff was gone and her messy hair was completely straight.

Lammy smiled as she tied Flaky's hair into a side ponytail. Flaky just stared at the mirror in awe, it's as if she didn't recognized the girl in the mirror. " you okay, Flaky? " Flaky smiled " never better! " they both giggled then Lammy started putting make up on Flaky. " there, done.. " Flaky looked at herself in the mirror then smiled. She totally looked different, her hair was straight and dandruff-free, the make up was really suited for her and Flaky's eyes were sparkling. Flaky looked at Lammy then gave her a hug " Thank you " Lammy giggled " okay, okay...now all we gotta do is wait for my brother's signal " Lammy's phone started ringing, she stood up then answered the call. She closed her phone then looked at Flaky with a big smile on her face.

" Let's go... " Flaky stood up " sure...what am I doing this for anyway? " Lammy giggled " S-E-C-R-E-T " Flaky sighed then followed Lammy towards a room at the first-floor. Lammy opened the door then turned towards Flaky " Flaky can you go inside first, I need to go to the bathroom " " sure " Flaky entered the dark room then suddenly heard something close behind her. She was trapped...again. Flaky groaned then sighed, she sat down then held her knees close to her, she didn't cared anymore. ' _Let's just get this over with..._' Flaky thought.

* * *

Flipqy was sitting at the grass furiously while looking at the teacher's station. He suddenly stood up then headed towards the teacher's station, he grabbed Pop by the collar then glared at him " **Where the fuck is she?!** " Pop sighed " Haven't you heard of the saying: Patience is a virtue " " **I DON'T FUCKIN' CARE! WHERE IS SHE?! **" Flipqy yelled. Pop sighed " you'll know in... " Pop looked at his watch " now! " Flipqy suddenly heard a commotion, he turned around then saw a giant box being pushed by Mr. Pickles. Flipqy dropped Pop then headed towards the box with the others. They were all staring at the box in awe while others were trying to guess what was inside. Pop went in front of the box then talked through his megaphone " This box contains the prize for whoever wins the one man hunt, everyone started murmuring.

" That's unfair! What about the others?! " Pop chuckled " of course, you'll also get a prize but the one man hunt is a special event...Mr. Pickles was the one who thought about this game " They all turned silent then listened to Pop carefully " you see... the one man hunt is like a survival game at the school...in other words... a killing game... " Everyone looked at Pop wide-eyed. " that is why we only chose those who are crazy enough to play this game... " Flipqy grinned then started chuckling. " any questions?... " " how long will the game lasts and what are the rules? " one student asked. " the game will only last when the bell rangs...if there is only one man left standing he wins but if there are two or more people alive the battle will continue... the rules are simple, when an opponent comes in view...kill him!, no one leaves the building until the bell rings, when one opponent is killed it depends on the killer whether to put his corpse in the white room, you can stay anywhere you like and no team killings " Pop finished then everyone started talking

Pop looked at his watch then smiled " everyone who were chosen to compete in the one man hunt stay where you are the others go back to your stations " The others left leaving only Flipqy and fourteen other students. Flipqy grinned then pointed at the box " **What's in the box first? **" Pop looked at Flipqy then sighed, he motioned Mr. Pickles to open the box. Mr. Pickles nodded then opened the box, Flipqy's eyes suddenly widened and his jaw dropped. The other guys started cheering and whistling..." WHAT?! " Lifty, Shifty, Splendid and Splendon't yelled in chorus...the prize was Flaky.

Flaky looked at the students in front of her then looked around, she was starting to get confused, all of them were staring at her wide-eyed then Flaky suddenly realized what she was wearing. Flaky blushed as red as her hair " Hey old man, let's start the hunt already! I'm really looking forward for the prize! " one student yelled then Pop chuckled. Flaky looked at Pop with a worried look, Pop just smiled at her " I'll tell you when the game starts..." Pop faced the students then told them to line up. They all lined up except Flipqy, he was looking at Flaky with a blank expression, they all stared at Flipqy. Flipqy suddenly snickered then started laughing like a maniac, they all looked at him in both horror and confusion. Flipqy stopped laughing then looked at Flaky " **Wait for me, I'll definitely take you with me **" Flipqy chuckled while walking towards the others. They all lined up then Mr. Pickles fired the pistol, they all ran towards the building.

Pop smiled " everyone let's go to the gym, so that we can get a better look of the match " They all followed Pop towards the gym then sat down, they turned their attention to the screen. It showed different places in the school. They all saw the competitors in their places while others were moving around but Flipqy was nowhere in sight. Pop ignored it then continued to watch until Flaky sat next to him" umm... what the hell is going on here? " Pop chuckled " you already know what the one man hunt is all about so i'll tell you why you were in that box... actually you're the prize to whoever wins the game, I thought if I did that they will take this game more seriously, sorry..." . Flaky's eyes widened and she was about to scream when suddenly.

" AHHHH! " they all turned their attention to the screen. One of the students were killed but there was no one else in sight. Flaky almost felt herself faint when she saw the guys corpse, His limbs were separated from his body and his insides were out of his body. Flaky was about to scream when hands suddenly covered her eyes. " you okay? " Flaky suddenly calmed down, she slowly nodded then he removed his hands. Flaky turned around then smiled " thank you, Splendon't " Splendon't smiled then sat next to Flaky " I'll stay here just to make sure you don't freak out " Splendon't chuckled then Flaky puffed her cheeks. They both laughed then turned their attention back to the screen. The scream looked like it scared all of the competitors, they were all staying in one place but Flipqy was still nowhere to be found.

Lifty, Shifty and Splendid were all glaring at Splendon't, he was sitting close to Flaky...too close. Lifty growled then stood up, Splendid pulled his shirt "Where'd you think you're going? " Lifty glared at Splendid " to Flaky, duh..." Splendid sighed " i'm going with you..." Lifty glared at Splendid then they started arguing. " Hey, Shifty!..." Lifty turned to where his brother was sitting but Shifty was gone. Splendid and Lifty both turned around then they found Shifty sitting next to Flaky. They both looked at each other then went towards her. " Can we..." " sure " Flaky interrupted them before they could say anything. They both sat down then looked at the screen.

They suddenly saw a shadow near a senior student and before they can say anything, he died. They all stared at the screen in awe it was like for a split second something appeared then destroyed the guy. He was cut in half vertically. Flaky gulped, all of them were focused on that one place when suddenly somebody screamed. They looked at the other side, there was another corpse. His face was squashed and his torso was separated from his lower body. They heard another scream then before they can look at the screen, another scream was heard then another and another. One after the other, ten students were killed gruesomely and Flipqy was still nowhere in sight. Flaky stared at the screen wide-eyed, she was sweating and she could feel her heart beat faster every minute. She was also getting terrified, even though she couldn't see the killer she knew it was Flipqy, Flaky felt her whole body tremble. He was like a beast released from his cage after so many years.

Flaky was about to lose consciousness when she heard another scream. Eleven students were now dead, she could see the three students were crying and some of them were begging for help in front of the camera. Flaky closed her eyes wishing for it to end. " **don't close your eyes, doll...enjoy the show...I'm doing these all for you, doll **" Flaky turned around then stared at the speakers wide-eyed " h-how? " they all heard Flipqy chuckle in the speakers " **S-E-C-R-E-T **" they all felt terrified and they couldn't do anything. He was in control...

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm not really sure what I'm going to say now, I just hope you enjoyed this chapter

Flipqy: **Review now!**


	14. Chapter 14: Just Hurry Up!

**Author's Note: **whoo! I'm back! Sorryif I hadn't been able to update for a while, school is just really tiring me out and I need to maintain my grades so...sorry! Anyways, thank you for all the nice reviews and some helpful advice! I promise to do my best in my story.  
Please enjoy

**Disclaimer: **HTF is a property of Mondo Media and it does not belong to me ( but I really want to )

**Warning: **this fanfic is Fiction M, it may contain violence, bad languages, sexual references, lemon, rape/molestation ( but that's for upcoming chapters : b )

* * *

Flipqy grinned at the sight of Flaky's terrified expression in the monitor, she was so vulnerable and weak, Flipqy couldn't help himself. " **you know doll, you're actually meaner than I thought...I can't believe that while I'm here doing something for you, you're cuddling with those four idiots while watching me...that's so mean**" Flipqy said through the microphone. He saw Flaky's body flinch when he said that " w-what are you talking about? They're just helping me! " Flipqy chuckled " **help you? About what? Making you a slut! 'cause I think they're doing a pretty good job **" Flaky felt herself getting stiff _' F-flippy? Does Flippy really think of me that way? ' _beads of tears suddenly formed on Flaky's eyes, she mustered all of her strength then put on a brave face " F-Flipqy, just finish the fight and come back here! T-this is an order! "

Flipqy started bursting out of laughter " **order? You are not the boss of me you bitch! And after this, i'll make sure to train you...my way **" Flipqy chuckled then turned the microphone off, he settled back at Pop's chair then started playing with his bowie knife. ' **_so who should I kill first? _**' ' _Don't! Please stop! Just finish the fight and go back with the others! ' _Flipqy placed his palm over his face, he started breathing heavily and he could feel his whole body tremble, his eyes were slowly turning emerald-green from neon-green. Flipqy clenched his fist then punched himself in the face. " **YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME EITHER, YOU FUCK! **" Flipqy couldn't hear Flippy anymore and he was starting to calm down again. Flipqy stood up then headed out of Pop's office.

' **_I need to finish this before he comes back _**' Flipqy thought. He reached into his pocket and brought out a small remote, he pressed one of the buttons with his blood covered fingers. " **This is to make sure none of you leave **" Flipqy started chuckling and headed towards the science room.

* * *

Flaky just stared at the speaker and stood there dazed and terrified more then ever. She snapped out of her daze when she suddenly heard a large clang, Flaky ignored it but she heard it again, and again and again. Flaky was starting to worry she quickly headed towards Pop who was talking with the other staff. " u-ummm...w-what's happening? W-what's that sound?...what do we do? " Pop showed a weak smile then patted Flaky in the head " first of all, it seems that Fipqy locked us in, second, that was the sound of the automatic gates; it can be found anywhere in the school buildings; it was set just in case something bad happens and lastly, we really can't do anything unless we have the remote or maybe a person outside of the gate " Pop sighed then looked at the screen " all we have to do now is wait for Flipqy...or maybe Flippy "

Flaky felt herself tremble when she saw that even they suddenly lost hope " w-what about Splendid and Splendont they can get out of here, right? " Russel showed a weak smile " even they cannot destroy the gate, Ar! It's like a barrier made for absolute protection...no one goes in or out unless you click the button in the remote or open it manually outside " Flaky's eyes suddenly widened, she lowered her head and started to think. After a few minutes, she lifted her head then looked at everyone who was in the gym, she suddenly smiled when she realized that they can get out. She quickly went over to Mr. Pickles " ummm...do you have your phone with you? " Mr. Pickles looked at her confused at first then suddenly realized what she was thinking.

He quickly reached in for his pocket then brought out his phone, Flaky took it then started calling. Flaky felt herself get impatient each passing second when suddenly she heard a voice at the end " Hello~ " Flaky felt her heart lighten up and she started to cry " L-Lammy.. " Lammy heard Flaky's weak voice then started to worry " W_What's wrong?! " Flaky giggled " n-nothing...umm...are you still at school? " " yeah, I just packed up my stuff, I'm about to leave...why? " Lammy was starting to get confused " well, you see, Flipqy sorta locked us up and he's got the remote...s-so we need your help " Lammy eyes widened and dropped her phone she wasn't able to hear what Flaky said, she couldn't focus on that but she focused on what was in front of her. A blood-soaked guy who was wearing an army jacket, it was Flipqy!.

She just stood still in her position, she could hear Flaky yell at the phone but she just couldn't bring herself to answer her because f what was going to happen. She saw Flipqy suddenly faced her and he flashed a grin, Lammy felt her whole body tremble and she fell down, she could feel her knees were so weak that it feels like she didn't have them. She just watched Flipqy in horror as he slowly went towards her, she could see him playing with his bowie knife and throwing it in the air. She watched him as he licked some blood on his blood-soaked bowie knife as if enjoying the taste of it, as if it was the best wine. Before she knew it, he was suddenly in front of her, he lowered himself to her level an she heard him chuckle he reached for her hand then started to place his bowie knife on her pinky finger.

" **This little piggy went to school~ **" As Flipqy finished the verse he suddeny cut her pinky finger off and Lammy started to scream like crazy, she tried her best to escape but she couldn't escape Flipqy's death grip. " **This little piggy played in the games~ **" he sliced her ring finger off and she watched in horror when Flipqy started playing with it, Lammy screamed again but only to get cut on her cheek " **Shut up, I'm singing...it's rude if you interrupt** " Lammy started to cry and tried to hold her whimpers, her cries, and her screams. She closed her eyes and just accepted what was to become of her but just waiting was killing her, she wanted to die and escape this beast, she didn't want this anymore and before she knew it her middle finger got cut off " **This little piggy tried to escape " **She bit her lower lip and felt herself cry even more. She wanted to leave, she wanted to see her brother, she wanted to go home.

" **The big bad wolf got bored **" Lammy opened her eyes and Flipqy suddenly sliced her whole face removing the skin from her face then he stabbed her in the chest. " **that was boring...it would better if it was Flaky **" Flipqy chuckled then headed towards the other rooms.

* * *

Flaky felt herself tremble when she heard Flipqy and Lammy at the other end. She could hear Lammy's screams and whimpers and Flaky could also feel herself starting to weaken. She started crying at all of Lammy's screams and she could feel the pain in her fingers whenever she hears Flipqy starting to slice each and every one of them as if it were hers. Flaky started to fall down and she could hear Flipqy walking away, he killed her, she was dead! Flaky suddenly screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder, everyone of them turned their attention to her " well? H-how did it go? " Lumpy asked. Flaky lowered her head because she wanted to avoid all of the looks the students were giving her " Flipqy c-caught her, s-she's dead... " Flaky could hear them sigh and leave, she slowly lifted her head then she saw Mr. Pickles in front of her " I-I'm sorry..." Flaky started to cry and Mr. Pickles patted her in the head " it's unavoidable, let's all just wait until it's our turn "

Flaky thought for a while then slowly nodded ' _he's right, there really is no hope...Flipqy just hurry it up and kill me _' Flaky cried and sat down back with the others, she stared blankly at the monitors and saw that no one was there anymore...they were next


	15. Chapter 15: I'll protect you

**Author's Note: **Welcome to Chapter 15! woo hoo! This deserves an applause * people clapping * thank you! thank you! I hope you enjoy this Chapter...oh! And thank you for all the kind reviews!...oh! I almost forgot, sorry if I don't update really fast since my mom won't let me touch my laptop but now I can! yahoo! anyways, i'll try my best to update fast

**Disclaimer: **HTF is a property of Mondo Media and itdoes not belongto me

**Warning: **this fanfic is Fiction M, it may contain violence, bad languages, sexual references, lemon/lime, rape/molestation

* * *

" **the incy wincy spider went up the water spout...** " Flipqy was singing as he slowly made his way to the school gym " **down came the rain and wash the spider out... **" Flipqy slowly chuckled then he licked his blood-covered bowie knife " **out came the sun and dried up all the rain...** " Flipqy was in front of the barrier in the school gym, he opened only one of the gates then he entered " **so the incy wincy spider went up the spout again...** " He opened the door and he saw all of them were looking at him...terrified of what was about to happen, Flipqy chuckled then grinned " **so...who wants to go first? **" Before they could say anything Flipqy throwed an object to both Splendid and Splendont. They all looked at the two heroes in horror, a piece of kryptonut was embedded on both their heads.

Flipqy chuckled " **now, there won't be any more interruptions with our game **" Flipqy slowly made his way inside the gym then he closed the door. He pressed the button on the remote then the gates were closed again. " **now... **" Flipqy held his bowie knife " **let's get started! **" Flipqy ran towards them then started killing each and everyone of them, the others were trying to find a place to hide but to no avail. Everyone was panicking and running around the place but Flaky just sat still in her place, she was still looking at the monitor with a blank expression. Mr. Pickles noticed Flaky and tried to move her " Ms. Flaky what are you doing?! Come on we need to find a place to hide! " Flaky showed a weak smile " it's no use...he'll still find us and kill us... " Mr. Pickles eyes widened then he slapped Flaky " Ms. Flaky, please come to your senses...even if we'll live tomorrow...do you really want to die like this? "

Flaky's eyes widened then she started to cry "no...no, I don't! " Mr. Pickles smiled then he helped Flaky up when suddenly a knife went through Mr. Pickles' head. Flaky's eyes widened then she screamed when a blood-covered hand covered her mouth " **shh! You'll wake them up **" Flipqy started to chuckle then Flaky's eyes widened, she felt her whole body tremble. Flipqy removed his hand from Flaky's mouth then Flaky fell on the floor. Flaky looked around in horror...all of them were dead! Each and everyone of them were lying on the bloody gym floor. Flaky screamed then she started to cry. She turned around to face Flipqy and slowly moved away.

Flipqy chuckled when he saw Flaky completely terrified he slowly moved closer to her. " **now that's the expression I want to see...you know, Flaky for these past days you've been very mean...I mean you've been hanging out with all these idiots instead of me...that's so mean~ **" Flipqy stopped when Flaky's back was against the wall, he lowered himself to her level then held her chin. He lifted her head up making their eyes meet " **That's why...I'm going to train you Flaky...I'll make sure to train you so that you won't even forget me! **" Flaky's eyes widened then Flipqy pulled her hair making Flaky yell. He opened the door then opened the gates.

Flipqy dragged Flaky outside the school then carried her bridal style. " w-w-what are you doing? " Flipqy grinned " **I'm just claiming my prize...after all, I won didn't I?...also, I'm thinking of playing with my prize...**" Flaky felt her whole body tremble. She looked away then she bit her lower lip, she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. Flaky noticed that people were just hurriedly walking past them as if they don't even exist. Flaky's eyes widened, she tried calling out to them, asking them for help " **no one will help you, you know? **" Flaky looked at Flipqy. He was right, no one is crazy enough to even come close to him. Flipqy grinned when suddenly a piece of stick hit him in the head. " L-Let go of her! " Flipqy growled then placed Flaky down "** dare move and I'll kill you **" Flaky slowly nodded then looked at the person who saved her. Her eyes suddenly widened when she saw both Petunia and Giggles.

" **well, if it isn't the sluts of Happy Tree Town... **" Flaky could see that they were both terrified of him " S-Stop! just leave me alone and run! you can't defeat him! " Flaky yelled but Petunia and Giggles didn't move an inch. Flipqy started chuckling " **Flaky's right you know...you can't defeat me...and what are you gonna do anyway? kill me with a stick!... **" Petunia and Giggles slowly backed up when they saw Flipqy getting pissed...even they know that nothing annoys him more than people underestimating him. Flipqy growled then ran towards them. Flipqy grabbed Giggles' head then decapitated her, Petunia yelled then tried to run away. Flipqy grinned then grabbed Petunia by the leg making her fall face first on the ground, Flipqy grabbed both of her legs then ripped her apart. " STOP! " Flaky yelled then she saw Flipqy lie on the ground. She could see him tremble " **DAMN IT! STAY INSIDE! **" Flaky watched as Flipqy yelled then he started growling. **  
**

He suddenly became quiet " F-Flippy? " Flaky slowly stood up and slowly made her way towards Flippy...or was it Flipqy? Flippy? Flipqy? Flaky was getting confused by herself and before she knew it she was already in front of him. Flaky slowly lowered herself " mmmm.. " Flaky yelped then she quickly backed away, she looked at him " F-Flippy, is that you? " he still didn't answered. Flaky started to cry ' _ maybe it's still Flipqy..._' she thought, she closed her eyes and she bit her lower lip. Flaky slowly looked up then she saw him in front of her, Flaky yelped when he suddenly sat down " F-Flippy? " Flaky's eyes widened when she saw him smile " yeah...it's me " Flaky slowly showed a weak smile then she suddenly fell unconscious. " F-Flaky?! " Flippy sighed then carried her bridal style " sorry Flaky...I made you see that again " Flippy stopped then he looked at Flaky, he slowly smiled then gave her a kiss on the cheek

" I promise...I'll protect you "

* * *

**Author's Note: **awwww! anyways I'm sorry if some of you weren't expecting this to happen but next time...maybe...maybe not...mwahahahaa! anyways please review! and sorry again! also thank you again for all the reviews!


	16. Chapter 16: I'm such an idiot

**Authors Note: **…..THE 16TH CHAPTER IS NOW MAKING ITS APPEARANCE!  
anyway, this chapter will be a little long...maybe...so that we can get to the rape scene of the story since many of you would love to see that.  
I'll try my best in doing a good lemon for the fanfic and Thank you so much for all the reviews

**Disclaimer: **htf is not mine

**warning: **do I still need to tell you?...just violence, bad languages, and lemon

* * *

As Flaky opened her eyes she yelped then jumped out of bed. She looked around and noticed that she was in a dark-green colored room, the room only had few furniture thus making the room look bigger. Flaky slowly stood up and noticed the picture frames on the wall, she looked at it more closely and noticed a small green-haired boy with a beret. Her eyes suddenly widened when she realized she was in Flippy's room. Flaky immediately ran for the door but it suddenly flew open making Flaky fall on the ground.

" Sorry...Are you alright? " Flaky's eyes suddenly widened when she heard a sweet, calm and soothing voice. She looked up and saw a tall,beautiful woman... she looked like Flippy. The woman smiled then offered Flaky a hand. " Are you alright? " She asked. " I-I-I-I'm I-I... " Flaky felt nervous because this was the first time she saw someone like her. She giggled then gave Flaky a pat on the head. " Don't be so nervous...I don't bite...I'm Fate, Flippy's mother...you must be Flaky " Flaky slowly nodded her head but she still kept her eyes on Fate, she was beautiful like a real Goddess.

" Come with me, I'll show you where Flippy is... " Flaky snapped out of her daze and followed her as they walked through dozens of rooms and long hallways until they went down the stairs and entered the room with the largest door. " Flippy always stay here when he wants to relax or think...like his father did " Flaky noticed a hint of sadness at the last remarck. Fate sighed and opened the doors " t-thank you " Flaky said. Fate smiled " please take care of him " Flaky slowly nodded then Fate closed the door. Flaky took a deep breath then turned around, her eyes widened when she saw the huge amount of books all around the room. It looked as if it reached up until the top floor. As Flaky slowly looked around she suddenly noticed a couch in the middle of the room, she took a deep breath then made her way to it.

' _I can do this...I can do this...I can do this... _' Flaky kept on saying the same thing over and over again in her mind until she finally reached the couch. She looked down and noticed that Flippy was sleeping while holding a book to his chest. A blush suddenly appeared on Flaky's cheeks when she saw Flippy's peaceful face but there was something off...He was sweating and he was breathing heavily, he looked as if he was in pain. " w-what do I do? " Flaky said, Flaky gulped then tried to wake Flippy up by poking him in the cheek. Poke one only made him snore which made Flaky giggle and calm down, Poke two made him groan, Poke three made him cover his face, and Poke four woke him up. " Wakey Wakey " Flaky said.

Flippy slowly sat up as he rubbed his eyes " mom?...what time is it? " Flaky giggled making Flippy realize the situation and fully wake up. Flippy suddenly blushed a deep red then he looked away. Flaky smiled then sat next to Flippy " so...am I your mom now? " Flaky said sarcastingly. Flippy groaned " quit it " Flaky smirked " show some respect! I am your mother! " Flaky laughed. " that's it! " Flippy suddenly attacked her with tickles all around her body and so did Flaky. The once quiet and peaceful library turned into a tickle bar. " alright, alright I give up " Flippy said as he raised his hands as a symbol of surrender.

They both stopped laughing then things suddenly turned awkward. The place was once again filled with silence but for the both of them the silence was deafening. ' _what can I say? _' they both thought. Flaky sighed " hey...Flippy " Flippy groaned when he noticed Flaky's tone of voice, things were about to get serious " yeah? " Flaky showed a weak smile " ummm...since w-when did Flipqy...ummm... " " appeared? Became a part of me? " Flippy finished Flaky's sentence. Flaky slowly nodded as she bit her lower lip, she could feel the tension around them. Flippy sighed " maybe when I was still a kid...i don't know...maybe when I was at war...it's pretty hard to remember " Flaky looked at Flippy worried. " honest...don't worry, this time I'll definitely keep him inside " Flippy smiled ' **_me?! Ha! In your dreams! _**' Flipqy yelled then he disappeared again.

Flippy suddenly frowned " w-what did he say? " Flippy looked away " nothing...you don't need to worry...it's none of your business " Flaky suddenly felt pain in her chest. " I-I see... " Flaky looked away and her voice was shaky " y-you're r-right...i-it's n-none of my b-business... " Flippy's eyes widened then he looked at Flaky, she was crying. " F-Flaky...I... " " sorry, I have to go... " Flaky immediately stood up then ran away. " Flaky...wait! " Flippy tried to reach Flaky's hand but she was too fast, Flippy went outside but she was nowhere to be found. Flippy sighed then sat down " I'm such an idiot..." Flippy said.

* * *

Flaky suddenly stopped then took a breather, ' _why am I like this? This isn't really my business but...why? _' Flaky looked up the sky then tears suddenly fell from her eyes. " huh?! W-why am I c-crying?...I...I..." Flaky kept on wiping the tears on her face but it just kept on flowing. " a-are you alright? " Flaky slowly looked at the source of the voice and saw a small boy with light-brown hair and eyes and he had a propeller hat on top of his head. Flaky noticed the similarity between him and Pop. " y-yeah, I'm alright...w-who are you? Where's your parents? " He showed a weak smile " I'm Cub...I just saw Daddy at school, he was lying on the ground with the others... " Flaky's eyes widened then tears started flowing again. She gave the boy a big hug then continued on crying " big sis are you okay? "Flaky only cried harder every time she heard him speak " I'm sorry...I'm sorry " Flaky kept on repeating the same phrase over and over again.

" It's all my fault... " Cub gave Flaky a pat on the back then wiped her tears away. " whatever it is...It's not your fault " Cub gave Flaky a smile then gave her another hug. " what's wrong with you? " Flaky's eyes widened when she heard a familiar voice. She quickly turned around and saw Splendid and Splendont behind her, they were all okay though they were covered in blood. Tears flowed from her eyes again then she gave them a big hug. " h-how? " The two heroes looked at each other then pointed at Cub " That little kid brought us in the white room " Flaky turned around then gave Cub another hug an a kiss on the cheek " Thank you Cub " Cub smiled " sorry, I need to go home...Daddy might be home any minute... " " I'll take you " Splendid said

" Splendont please bring Flaky home " Splendont nodded then Splendid and Cub left. " Shall we go then? " Flaky showed a weak smile then followed Splendont from behind. " say... " Flaky suddenly stopped then Splendont turned around. " w-what? " Splendont frowned " D-Do you like...Flippy? " Flaky suddenly recalled what happened earlier then she felt pain in her chest again. Flaky showed a weak smile " Of Course I do...I like all of you " Her voice was shaky and hoarse. Splendont sighed and gave Flaky a pat on the head " that's not what I mean... " Flaky looked at Splendont who was now smiling. A small blush appared on her cheeks then she looked away. Splendont chuckled then he brought his face closer to Flaky's ear " I'll tell you a secret..." Flaky suddenly flinched when she felt Splendont's breathing on her ear. " I... " Flaky felt her heart beat faster and faster as Splendont spoke. " ….. " Splendont moved away then flashed a grin " nothing... "

Flaky suddenly blushed a deep red even though she was annoyed. Splendont chuckled as he turned around " Come on, let's go " Flaky took a deep breath " okay, okay. " Splendont slowly took breath as he tried to regain his composure. He was blushing uncontrollably and his heart was beating like crazy. ' _I can do this... just keep it cool... '_ Splendont thought.

* * *

" We're here " They both stopped in front of Flaky's house. Splendont showed a weak smile then turned around " Well that means I gotta go... " As Splendont turned around he felt somebody grab his mask from behind. " sorry...but can you...stay...f-for a while " Flaky said while looking away, Splendont slowly turned around revealing his unmasked face. He was much more handsome than before, his eyes were the perfect shape to compliment his face. Splendont smiled " Sure... " Splendont patted Flaky on the head " Can I have my mask? " Flaky snapped out from her daze then quickly gave him his mask " sorry... " Splendont chuckled as he put on his mask " It's okay... " Flaky smiled then they both made their way inside.

" I'll make some tea... " Flaky said while pointing to the kitchen. Splendont sat down on the sofa " Sure... " Splendont watched as Flaky made her way to the kitchen. Splendont sighed ' _ you can't always hide your depression like this Flaky...you're too obvious..._ ' Splendont thought. Splendont sighed then stood up, he browsed the pictures that were hanged on the wall. All of it were pictures of Flaky and her family, Splendont stopped when he noticed a huge gap between two picture frames ' _I wonder what used to be here..._ ' Splendont was about to use his powers when Flaky suddenly came " Sorry for making you wait " Splendont turned around and smiled " It's okay... hey Flaky... " Flaky looked at Splendont " What? " " what's with the gap right here? " Flaky's eyes suddenly widened " ….. sorry, I don't understand " Splendont noticed her voice was starting to get shaky "You can't lie to me Flaky "

Flaky was starting to tremble and she was sweating like a madman " I TOLD YOU IT'S NOTHING! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! " Flaky suddenly stopped and she slowly looked at Splendont, he was showing a weak smile but it looked more like a forced one. " I see...sorry I bothered you...I need to go, Splendid might yell at me again... " " Splendont...I ..." " bye... " Flaky watched as the door slowly closed then she bit her lower lip. She was starting to cry again " Sorry...Sorry...Sorry... " She kept on saying to herself while she curled into a ball like an armadillo. ' _I'm such an idiot... '_

* * *

Splendont closed the door behind him and he walked towards his house. He saw Splendid at the patio looking at him annoyed. " sorry...I... " He stopped when he saw Splendid's eyes widened and he was pointing at him, Splendont noticed that he was crying. " w-what? ….I... " He kept on wiping his face but his tears just kept on flowing, Splendid went closer to Splendont then placed his hand on Splenodnt's shoulder " What's wrong? " Splendont forced a smile " t-the problem is...I'm an idiot... " Splendont looked down and made his way inside the house. Splendid sighed and stared at Flaky's house " just what happened here... "


	17. Chapter 17: All yours

**A/N: **sorry! SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I'm sorry for not updating since I suddenly run out of ideas and I suddenly enjoyed all the extra lessons my mom gave me ( damn… ) anyways, I'm back for now and I promise to update as fast as I can

**Disclaimer: **Htf is not mine TT^TT

* * *

Flippy groaned as he twist and turned in bed, he stopped when his gaze stayed on his phone. Flippy groaned, he immediately sat up and reached for it. Flippy lied down and covered his face with his hand "h-hello" Flaky's shaky voice seemed relaxing for Flippy.

"Hey Flaky, it's Flippy…" Flippy could hear Flaky's sudden panic which made him chuckle and feel a little relieved.

"Flaky a-about what happened earlier…"

"F-Flippy!" Flippy's eyes widened when he heard a sudden crash, there was no other sound heard but Flaky's moans and what sounded like a sudden wind.

"Flaky! Flaky!" Flippy yelled but only to hear the beeping sound of the telephone. "Flaky?" Flippy bit his lower lip "t-that… that could only… be…" Flippy ran towards the bathroom and faced the mirror "Flipqy!" Flippy yelled. Flipqy slowly appeared in the mirror, his face bearing a blank expression "**what do you want?! It's rude to interrupt people when they're sleeping!**" Flipqy yawned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Flaky's in trouble… I…I n-need your help" Flippy said with a groan, Flipqy stared at Flippy and started laughing "**she probably just tripped… you deal with it, I'm sleepy**" Flippy gritted his teeth "it's those nuts!" Flipqy's eyes widened, He sighed and scratched the back of his head. Flippy slowly lifted his head up and his emerald-green eyes were now bright neon-green orbs "**why didn't you just say so?**" Flipqy said. He put on my boots and grabbed a kryptonut along with his bowie knife.

**~ Flaky's residence ( before the call )**

I sat at the corner, I was sulking and my eyes were throbbing. I turned around and leaned my back against the wall, I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes "you alright there…" I quickly opened my eyes and saw Splendid flying above me, he was upside down, our face only inches apart. I screamed making him drop to the floor "S-S-Splendid, don't surprise me like that!" I said as I placed my hand on my chest. Splendid scratched the back of his head while chuckling "sorry… you were just too serious, so I thought I can make you laugh there"

I glared at him "am I that obvious?" he chuckled then looked out the window "is that true?" I slowly nodded, I turned around and held my mother's picture frame "I found out in her will" I whispered. I heard Splendid sigh and took a sit at a nearby chair "when will you tell him?" before I could answer his question my phone rang making me yelp. I slowly brought the phone to my ear.

"h-hello" I heard a sigh at the other end

"Hey Flaky, it's Flippy…" I slightly panicked, I could hear him chuckle

"Flaky a-about what happened earlier…"

A red blur suddenly appeared in front of me, I stared at bright red orbs before dropping the phone "F-Flippy!" I yelled and Splendont suddenly put me unconscious.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the same peach colored ceiling in my room "A d-dream…" I whispered. "you wish" My eyes widened and I saw Splendont next to me. I felt my body stiffen, my whole body started to tremble, this wasn't the Splendont I know. "sorry… but I found out in the end" I tried to sit up but my hands were tied to the bed posts and so were my legs. I tried to scream but Splendont suddenly duck taped my mouth.

"you're mean you know Flaky… Splendid was there but you called for Flippy… you knew about… that and yet you didn't tell me…" Splendont growled as he hovered on top of me. "so…" He placed his hand on my chin "I'll punish you…" he whispered in my ear before he started nibbling it. I gripped the chains that tied me, I was feeling sick, he was always so kind despite all his teasing, it's like he changed completely. His hand slowly examined the curves in my body which made me moan when he pressed his finger on my sensitive part. His lips trailed down to my neck as he slowly bit on my skin, my tears started flowing from my eyes.

He tore the short t-shirt Lammy gave revealing my chest, I regretted agreeing to wear the daring lingerie Lammy handed me. I could see the glint of lust in his eyes as he stared down at me. I gasped when he tore my bra off revealing my bare chest, he bit on my neck, I gasped when his hand started squeezing on my breast. I felt him twisting and playing with my nipple in between his fingers, I moaned as I threw my head back. He trailed down his lips to my other tit and started sucking, I felt him nibble on it which made me gasp.

I soon felt his other hand between my thighs, he tore off my short shorts then again revealing the daring underwear "it's like you're inviting me Flaky" he whispered. He rubbed my folds through the wet cloths, I couldn't believe that I was getting wet with something like this, it was despicable. He tore off my underwear and started rubbing on my sensitive folds, I arched slightly as I moaned, I felt his finger playing with my clit as he entered his longest finger inside me. I moaned and gripped the chains that bind me '_Flippy… help me _' I thought.

The door suddenly flew open, as in literally flew open. My tears started flowing faster when I saw that familiar shade of green, it was Flippy. I could hear a slight growl as he lifted his head "**You're dead meat, you son of a bitch!**" Flipqy yelled. Splendont chuckled as he got off me, they both glared at each other before Flipqy started charging towards him. I watched them fight and destroy everything that surrounded them. They both kept on landing heavy injuries on each other with every hit, Splendont punched Flipqy in the air and flew after him. I closed my eyes and hoped that Flipqy will come back, I slowly opened them and saw them both fighting mid air.

My eyes widened when they both fell on the ground, they fell up to the first floor, maybe even deeper. I heard one of them groan, I felt nervous and I started to tremble when I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. My body froze when the door opened and I saw Splendont's mask, I felt myself tear up when I saw Flipqy appear while gripping on Splendont's mask. Flipqy slowly moved towards me, he removed the chains on both my legs and hands. I quickly jumped on him and wrapped my arms around him, I heard him let out a grunt as I landed. He removed his camo jacket and covered me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder "**Sorry, I was late…**" he whispered in my ear.

I gripped his shirt as I shook my head, Flippy removed my hands and stood in front of me. My eyes widened as I stared at his body, he had a dislocated shoulder, obviously some broken ribs, and he was covered in blood, his body looked as if he was trampled by a dinosaur. He sighed and carried me bridal style "F-Flipqy! W-wait… y-your inju…" I stopped when I noticed him glaring at me, I clenched his shirt in my fist and he started running. I looked up and saw Flipqy's pain-filled face, he noticed me staring and he looked down at me as he stopped "**what?**" he said. His neon-green orbs staring into my ruby-red ones, I blushed a deep red and quickly shook my head. He kissed my forhead "**Don't worry about me…**" he whispered and continued running.

'_why do I feel different when I'm with him? _' I thought, I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep in Flipqy's arms.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the green-colored ceiling I saw before, my eyes started to hurt as the sunlight that peered through the curtains shone directly to me, I sat up and felt something warm gripping my hand, I slowly turned my head and saw Flipqy lying down beside me, he was sleeping. He was half-naked but his body was covered in bandages, I smiled as I saw him sleeping peacefully. "**what're you staring at?**" I yelped and noticed one of his eyes was open. He groaned as he sat up, he smirked and nibbled on my ear "**If you don't cover yourself, who knows what I'll do to you?**"

I slowly looked down and noticed that I was only being covered by Flipqy's camo jacket. I wrapped the jacket around me and looked away, my face still blushing "d-don't look! " I said, my whole body trembling. Flipqy chuckled "**so… what did that bastard do to you?**" he said with a stern voice. "h-he…" Tears started flowing from eyes, I was crying again. I felt Flipqy's hand under my chin and he turned my head towards him, he planted his lips in mine which made me tremble a little. I kissed him back and felt his arms slowly wrap around mine and pulled me closer.

I pulled away and took a deep breath, I heard Flipqy chuckle then he became serious all of a sudden. "**Flaky, who are you thinking of now?**" Flipqy slowly trailed his hand from my waist to my thigh, I closed my eyes and my body suddenly trembled. I heard him growl, I opened my eyes and I started crying again "s-sorry" my voice as well as my body were trembling. Flipqy wiped the tears from the corner of my eye, he smirked then pushed me down, his hand on my shoulder. "**If that bastard implanted himself in your mind… then I'll just return the favor so that you'll never even forget me**" Flipqy growled.

My eyes widened and my heart started beating fast. I still couldn't stop my trembling and I felt a little scared, I gripped Flipqy's camo jacket and took deep breathes. I faced him and stared in his bright neon-green orbs.

"I-I'm all yours"

* * *

**A/N: **mwahaha! And I give you… another cliffhanger! XD don't worry my dear readers… in the next chapter it will be full lemon! That's right, the lemon chapter will be arriving soon!


	18. Chapter 18: Two Sides

**A/N: **Finally back from the dead! (not really…) anyways, I know many of you are curious of what kind of secret Flaky's hiding but that doesn't mean I need to tell you guys immediately! (mwahahaha!) just keep reading and you'll soon find out!

For now, it's Flipqy and Flaky's moment

( also, since this is my first time writing a lemon chapter, don't judge me too much if it sucked 'cause you know… it took me months to make it right TT^TT and I still think it sucks… so, please don't pressure me too much)

Thanks for the reviews and Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ^^

**Disclaimer: **Htf is not mine

* * *

~ Flaky

'_I'm all yours…_' I couldn't believe what I just said but I couldn't help but feel paralyzed whenever I'm with Flippy or Flipqy… I just couldn't say no, it's like he's controlling me.

He smirked as he stared down at me, he planted his lips in mine and I started to feel calm. I suddenly felt his arms around my waist and he pulled me closer, making the kiss more intimate. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled away.

"**you sure about this, Flaky?**" he asked, I could still see pain and worry in his eyes. Even in this time, Flipqy was still thinking of me and I hate myself for always being scared of him and for judging him.

"n-not really but… I don't want to see you worry about me like this anymore" I could feel myself tearing up again and I hated myself for being so weak like this.

He suddenly kissed the corner of my eye and once again our lips locked, my eyes widened when his tongue suddenly slid inside. I was surprised at first but then I slowly kissed him back, he was obviously taking the lead. I could feel his hand slowly feeling the curves of my body. I pulled away and took a deep breath making him chuckle. "**you okay there…"**

I faced him, my face was absolutely red…. This was somehow too much for me. "y-yeah…" I whispered.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and he slowly removed the camo jacket which was the only thing that covered my body, I was now completely naked. I looked at Flipqy once again and I just noticed his biceps and his eight pack under those bandages, His body was every woman's dream. After seeing that, I seriously feel powerless.

He planted his lips in mine and I felt his hand slowly going up and down from my stomach to my thigh. When he pulled away, I let out a moan making him chuckle. He started nibbling on my earlobe and his lips slowly trailing down to my neck. I threw my head back to the pillow when I felt him bit on my sensitive skin. I gasp when I suddenly felt one of his hands squeezing on my breast. I already know it's taking Flipqy a lot to control himself so I could understand his impatience.

"F-Flipqy…" I moaned which only drove him crazier.

He started licking the crook of my neck before moving down to my chest. I moaned when he started twisting my nipple in between his fingers and his tongue continued to play with my other tit then he began to suck. I moaned even louder when his fangs started biting and scraping on my sensitive nub. The way he touched me drove me crazier, and it was too late for me to realize that his other hand was now rubbing on my clit.

I threw my head back to the pillow and moaned loudly making him smirk and chuckle at me. "**you're so wet, Flaky**" he whispered in my ear, he inserted his tongue in my mouth and I could feel his fingers rubbing me faster and faster. I arched slightly and pulled away, my eyes remained shut and my head thrown back.

"F-Flipqy… AAH!" I gasped when he suddenly inserted his long finger inside me. Now, I know he wasn't going easy on me. He started pumping me fast since he inserted his finger, I moaned louder this time as soon as I felt him insert another finger. I bucked my hips and I could feel my climax coming "**you're so easily turned on aren't you, Flaky?**" Flipqy said with a smirk and I only responded with a whimper.

I brought my hips closer into his hand and it only made him go faster. I shut my eyes closed and I felt him pumping me faster and faster, he inserted another finger into me and he quickly picked up his face going even deeper inside me. "**You're so tight Flaky…" **he said with a growl. I slowly opened my eyes and stared into his neon-green orbs, I could tell that he was close to his limit. I started panting when I felt an orgasm hit me but Flipqy continued to pump his fingers faster and faster without lightening his pace.

"Flipqy… I can't…!" I was cut off by my moans when I suddenly exploded. I was breathing heavily and I could feel my mind slowly go blank. I stared into Flipqy's eyes as he slowly removed his fingers from between my legs. I blushed a deep red when he started licking and sucking on his wet fingers. He gave me his usual smirk and he planted his lips in mine, his tongue giving me a slight taste of what happened.

I gazed into his eyes and I suddenly felt nervous… he was past his limit. He slid his tongue inside my mouth while he slowly removed his pants and boxers. I had my hands on his head while I tangle my fingers in his hair. His hands stayed on my thighs as he slowly teases me by rubbing my folds. I moaned and I felt his lips by the crook of my neck and he gave me a hickey. He smiled and slowly pressed his member against my entrance. "you really can't control yourself, huh?" he simply chuckled in response.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he started pushing into me slowly, I moaned at the feeling but he just looked down at me with his usual grin. "**You're really tight, Flaky**" I could tell that he was having a hard time going deeper into me. I moaned and I felt like tearing up, I didn't regret it if Flipqy took my virginity. Now, I know Flipqy was at his limit when he started moving in and out of me quickly. I screamed and hooked my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me… which was a bad idea since he started to move even faster.

"Flipqy… s-slower, please…" I begged but it only made him go even faster. I begged and begged but it only turned him on even more. My begs turned into moans and I wanted him to go even faster, I stared into his eyes and he was still limiting himself, he was taking into consideration his huge body verses my tiny figure. "Harder, Flipqy…" I heard him chuckle and he started moving at a light pace.

"stop teasing me!" I said in pants

"**make me…"** he smirked

I threw my head back and one of my hands accidentally scratched him in the back, I heard him growl and he started moving faster. "**Damn Flaky…** " he said in pants, I accidentally tightened my grip on his neck and scratched him again, making him go faster and deeper into me. I screamed and he planted his lips in mine "Flipqy… harder! Make me scream!" I wrapped my arms around him as he pumped in and out of me at a fast speed.

"**Fuck!**" he growled as I tightened around him. I could feel my climax coming and he started to go even faster, he wasn't lightening up at all. I screamed and tightened my grip as I bucked my hips against him.

I felt something drip on my stomach, I looked down and saw the shade of crimson-red… he was bleeding. "F-Flipqy, s-stop! You're bleeding" he smirked at me and gave me a kiss. "then, make me stop… " It always annoyed me when he keeps doing what he wants. I screamed when I felt him go even faster, I threw my head back and he suddenly bit my neck.

I glared at him and he simply chuckled. I grinned and bit his neck which drove him even wilder, I screamed when he pumped inside me faster and faster. I couldn't stop screaming after my orgasm.

I was so close to passing out and again I started scratching his back "**Fuck!**" he growled and after one last thrust, I came and he moaned when his seed was shot inside me. We were both breathing heavily but unlike him I was close to passing out. He smiled at me and gave me a gentle kiss before collapsing next to me. I continued to stare at the ceiling until I felt his hand on my waist and he pulled me closer.

I leaned my head on his chest and remembered his open injury. "Flipqy…" I was cut off when he suddenly gave me a kiss, I whimpered when he pulled away. "**it's okay… just forget about it**" he whispered as he slowly caressed my hair. He smiled at me making me blush and I buried my face in his chest to hide it, I slowly smiled as I close my eyes and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes when I was awoken by Flippy's alarm clock. I pulled the plug out of anger since my head was aching. I looked around and Flipqy or Flippy was nowhere in sight. I looked to my right and there were clothes readied for me in the chair. I sighed dreamily when I remembered what happened last night.

I got up and took a shower inside Flippy's bathroom. I was about to leave when I saw Flippy's mirror, it was filled with cracks and blood around it. Maybe Flippy and Flipqy had a fight when I was still sleeping. Bit by bit, I could finally understand how those two communicate and simply act around other people. I touched the broken mirror and sighed "oh, Flippy…" I said with a hint of worry.

I wore the clothes that were prepared for me. I was wearing a beautiful red knee-length skirt with a white sleeveless- blouse, the clothes looked expensive so I felt guilty for wearing them. I brushed my hair and at last, only a few dandruff remained stuck to my hair. Lammy's rough brushing suddenly paid off.

I yelped when the door suddenly flew open, I was greeted with a smile and the smell of pancakes. "good morning, Flippy"

"same to you, too" I giggled and he gave me a kiss.

"Flippy, about last night..." I said as I lowered my head

"I know… I had a talk with Flipqy earlier and you obviously saw what happened. Don't worry, I'm not mad… but about you and Spl…" I obviously cut him off when I faced him. I avoided his gaze and I felt like crying. I I felt his hand holding mine and I started to feel calm.

"if you don't want to talk about it then, it's okay... just remember that I'm here when you need somebody to talk to" I started to feel like crying and I suddenly jumped into his arms. I always feel so protected when I'm around Flippy…

I gripped on Flippy's black shirt as I cried. He slowly caressed my hair as he hummed me a song and it made me feel like a child but still I found comfort as he did so. I feel as though nothing could hurt me…

I was safe

* * *

**A/N: **And thus, a forbidden love is born (teacherXstudent)

Anyways, I'm sorry if the lemon sucked… I honestly tried my best in making it and it took me two weeks to make it like this so bear with me people!  
Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the story ^^  
Please Review! (also, no flames!)


End file.
